Made In Suna
by KageKitsune08
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, and another Jinchuuriki are all now living in Suna for one reason or another. The Kazekage is good, Yashamaru is alive, and Chiyo is on the council. Watch as these three boys grow to show the world how great Suna really is!
1. Prologue

_**Made In Suna**_

_**Prologue: The Meeting of 3 Jinchuuriki **_

Okay I know you're all like what the hell!!! It's an idea I've had written down long before _A Tale of Two Kitsune_ and I've finally got enough inspiration to write about it. I hope you notice that I have an obsession with original characters and Jinchuuriki. I'm also putting in some of my favorite aspects of the Narutoverse. I hope you can enjoy it. Before let me tell you this, **I WILL BE MARKING THE YAOI SCENES FOR THOSE WHO DISLIKE IT!!!!!! ONCE AGAIN MY BISHIE BOY MAKES AN APPEARNACE BUT HE'S NOT WITH SOMEONE YOU WOULD EXPECT!!!!! ALSO TAKE NOTE THE KAZEKAGE IS NOT AN EVIL BASTARD IN THIS!!!!! ANOTHER WARNING I FUCKING HATE SAKURA SO IF YOU LIKE HER DON'T READ THIS BECAUSE I HATE THE BITCH.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Uzumaki Naruto was a cursed child with a fate that none would ever want to share. Currently he was running, running as fast as his legs could carry him. It was happening to him once again. He had stayed inside of his apartment this time hoping that nothing bad would happen to him. It didn't work out that way. The people had come for him this time. They burst into the apartment and dragged him out kicking and screaming begging for them to leave him alone. They had thrown him up against a wall and were bringing out weapons. Naruto knew then it was time for him to leave. The boy took off heading towards the forest with all the speed he could muscle.

It wasn't long before he found himself deep within the forest with shinobi and villagers coming right behind him. Suddenly he stopped watching as his death happened right before his eyes. One of the sick ninja had used a horrible genjutsu on him. Naruto was brought back to reality when a rusted kunai was implanted into his arm. The six year old screamed bloody murder as the weapon was twisted deeper into his skin. Another kunai lodged itself in his throat to cut off his screams as more weapons were brought out.

A woman with red eyes glared at him hatefully as she began the hand-seals to give the boy an illusion that would unknowingly plague him for the rest of his life. As the boys eyes widened and glazed over in fear she knew she had succeeded. Another shinobi with pale eyes kept filling the boy with chakra so that he would be extra sensitive to every sensation put forth on his body while making his strikes as painful as could be. A man with silver hair and another with red comma eyes began to burn him with fire and lightning charges. The villagers themselves weren't to be left out. As soon as the shinobi were finished they began their torture on the young demon vessel.

Naruto was alive and conscious during the whole thing. They made sure of it, they wanted him to suffer and be awaked for it up until they decided to kill him. Nearby a boy his same age with long flaming red hair and stunning honey-amber eyes watched. He himself had been treated the same way. He remembered being in the same position. He could see a few of the boy's wounds healing up.

'He's like me! He carries something too, I have to get Baa-Sama to help!!!' the boy thought but quickly frowned. He knew it would take too long and the boy would surely die by then. He waited until the shinobi were out of range and was just in time. The sick men left behind were rubbing their hardened crotches in a sickening manner. He could at least save the boy from knowing that fate, a fate no one had stopped for himself.

He pulled up some of his own chakra while sending it towards the disgusting bastards. It was nothing more than a small genjutsu that he had made that would cause its victims to think they were doing the deed they wished but stand still. It took effect immediately as he came in and dragged the boy into the bushes. He took care to then come back and knock all three men out with a branch lying on the ground.

He rushed back to young Naruto and placed his hands over the wounds. He concentrated with all his might as he brought forth the only healing jutsu he knew. He worked on the two large wounds and managed to close them up. He was drained and he knew it but he had to get the boy back to his grandmother so that they could go home.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Elder Chiyo was a woman many in the Sand Village were weary of. They knew of her fearsome reputation as a puppet master and the fact that she wanted nothing to do with the village. They were surprised when the elder had come back from her long vacation with two boys in tow. The first was a stunning child that had flaming red hair with golden streaks and honey-amber exotic eyes. His ears were rather pointed and flat against his head and his eyes slightly slitted. The next was a spiky, golden haired blonde with sapphire like eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

She moved with the two boys behind her as she made her way to the Kazekage tower. Everyone let her pass even the guards at the door. She walked in as the Kazekage raised his head and Yashamaru swiveled in one the chairs to look at her. The Kazekage himself was surprised to see the two boys trailing behind her.

"Elder Chiyo, this is quite a surprise. I didn't expect you back so soon and with these two children to be with you? Who are they exactly?" he asked eyeing the children each. Yashamaru was looking at them also gazing as if into their souls. The red-head seemed to look back into both their eyes with a fire that could burn them if it could. The blonde was looking at them rather shyly and in fear.

"Yes, Kazekage-san, I've come back quite early thanks to these two. You see while I was passing through what use to be Moon country I came across this one." She motioned to the red head. "He was half-dead, beaten, and starved with one of the Hidden Star shinobi 'inside' of him." She said with venom and disgust. The two other adults could only feel sympathy for the boy after such brutal treatment of one such as young as him.

"Needless to say I killed them after interrogating them. This child you see before you is quite similar to Gaara. He is also a Jinchuuriki. This boy holds the second most powerful demon, The Hachimata, the 8 winged dragon. He's an obviously intelligent child. He can use two genjutsu and even heal to a short degree. You see he was the one to heal this one over here so that I could get to seriously saving his life." The elder said in a tone that told the men not to interrupt. They didn't want to get on the legendary puppeteers bad side any time soon.

"This one here is Naruto Uzumaki. He is also like Gaara from what Hatoru tells me. He says he can sense the power coming from the blonde. It makes his own demon quiver a bit. It would make sense that the blonde holds the Kyuubi since that's the only demon Hachimata would hesitate to fight." She said watching in satisfaction as the Kazekage's face paled. He could tell what she wanted right there and then. He would love nothing more than to bring the two boys into his village especially since once he did there was nothing anyone could do about it. The only problem was the council. They would only see the boys as tools to use and even then they would probably be treated like his own son. Then even more so he didn't want their demons unleashed here.

Chiyo knew what they Kazekage was thinking but this was one thing she wasn't going to back down from. She walked closer to his desk and leaned forward to him.

"Look I know I'm putting you in quite the spot but look here these boys need a place to stay. These two boys demons were sealed by seal experts that were said to have been unchallenged in the lands. Their seal is a sure to stand, as the there are shinobi. I'll even take one myself and join that damn council of yours."

Now that had gotten the Kazekage's attention. Elder Chiyo had refused to serve on the council for years after the betrayal of Sasori. If he could get her and essentially her brother on the council things would definitely shift in his favor. Many of the elders were weary of Chiyo and was happy she wasn't on the council but know he had a chance. He could do this and get Chiyo on the council which he could then make life easier for his son Gaara while at the same time giving the boy someone who could relate to him while having 19 demonic tails worth of power in his village.

He looked to Yashamaru who was more like his advisor than anything who merely nodded signaling that he was thinking along the same lines of his superior and brother-in-law. The Kazekage nodded at Chiyo who smirked having gotten her way at the cost of having to sit in those boring council meetings…..she would just have to drag her dear brother with her then so she wouldn't be so lonely.

"Okay then Chiyo-baa-sama which one would you be taking in?" the Kazekage asked knowing that if she was taking one in he didn't have to worry about that one and he knew exactly who to drop the other one too.

Chiyo looked carefully at the two boys. Hatoru was standing right next to her never leaving her site. Naruto on the other hand, who was the epitome of innocence, was with sitting in Yashamaru's lap. When the little blonde had gotten there she doesn't know but he seemed to have taken a liking to the smiling jounin. She smirked knowing that the two boys were going to grow up well.

"I'll be taking little Hatoru with me. He won't leave me and I know how to care for him. Naruto though seems to have gotten fond of Yashamaru here." She said smirking as Yashamaru began to stammer knowing what was coming.

"No way, I can't care for this kid. I have so much to do as a jounin and I wouldn't have the time. Besides my house is way to small for a kid and I'd just be awful at it." Yashamaru said in a low voice. His own father had been nothing but one big let down after another and he didn't want tot do that to a kid himself. He never wanted another kid to grow up without a caring father much like he and sister did.

The Kazekage just shook his head and waved that off. He knew that Yashamaru and his dead wife had had a terrible tyrant of a father who had walked out on them. He knew though that the infectious blonde sitting on his lap would be a good thing for the both of them. Gaara was close with Yashamaru but the Kazekage was going to change and finally become a constant in his kid's life.

"Yashamaru just do this. He needs a good home and despite what you say you would give it to him. You need to let go of your past demons and help this child get over his own. You two would be good for each other." He stated watching as Yashamaru's face relaxed and he nodded while ruffling the young blonde's hair and getting a giggle from him.

Chiyo smiled knowing that her business here was finished. She bowed to the Kazekage for the first time since he had been in office and escorted Hatoru out. Yashamaru just smiled as he took Naruto out of the window jumping towards the ramen stand. The Kazekage leaned back in his chair. Today was turning out to be a good day. He couldn't wait for the council meeting tomorrow with Chiyo and her brother on his side and three demon containers in the village he was sure that at least some of them would die of heart attacks. All the better in reality then he could maybe get some things done in the village without their old views clogging up everything. He pulled out his own little orange book and began giggling perversely while thinking of tomorrow.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Old Man Sarutobi leaned back in his chair while smoking his pipe. It had been three days since the word of Naruto's death had gotten around. The whole village was partying and having fun. Sandaime himself cried his heart out while thinking of how he had failed the 4th in protecting his son, the hero. He hadn't told anyone of the boy's legacy and the potential bloodline he might carry that his once famous hunter-nin mother Kushina Uzumaki had. He just couldn't believe the hyper active blonde was now gone. He had organized a search conducting by his most trusted Ibiki, Anko, and Yuuago. They had come up with the evidence and he was shocked to know that Kurenai Yuuhei an upcoming Chuunin, Iruka Umino another upcoming Chuunin, and Kakashi Hatake had all been major focuses on the deed. Then he had informed Hiashi of the Hyuuga's involved. Another shock to his system was when he had told his guardian, Itachi of what happened and his clan's involvement. Itachi himself had cried about how he had failed and then 3 nights later his entire clan save Sasuke was killed.

He wanted so bad to punish the three ninja he knew had a part in it but the council was not having any of that. They were quite happy the boy was dead. The only heads that had stuck up for him was the Hyuuga's, for their own reason and the Aburame and that's because they knew what it was like to be set against the world. Everyone else either didn't care about the boy or was just happy he was dead. Anko herself had gone into a small depression because of her best friend's actions and the fact that she identified with the young boy.

Sarutobi let another tear streak down his weary face as the flashing lights drew a picture of the dead Naruto in the sky. He felt ashamed that he governed such a village and sadness and guilt for letting down the 4th and Naruto. He hoped that Naruto had found his family up there in heaven.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Naruto awoke in a nice clean bed as he remembered yesterday. He thought it was all a dream and smiled that it wasn't Yashamaru had taken him around for a tour of the village and he never thought Suna was so big. He felt so happy to finally have someone to be with without having to worry about being hurt. He had walked around all day without glares, gotten food that wasn't spoiled, and got to shop in a store without getting overcharged and kicked out. Then he had come home.

_He giggled to himself; he never thought he'd ever be comfortable enough any place to actually associate a place with the word home and not just a place to stay. Yashamaru had been nothing short of excellent to him. He had even made Naruto stay downstairs while he did his room. He watched in fascination as Yashamaru zipped up and down the stairs at what he could see was a blur. When the young man was done he led Naruto upstairs into the most beautiful room he had ever seen._

_Yashamaru had used all of his shinobi speed and skills to paint walls, draw pictures, hang clothes, move furniture, and anything Naruto would need in his room. The carpet was a brilliant black fluff sort of stuff that relaxed your feet. The walls themselves were painted a striking sapphire the same color as his eyes. There was an huge bed in the middle on his back wall that was circular with black bedding and sapphire pillows. He desk, dressers, and mirror were also done in black with his name scribble on it. The walls had drawings of him and his name all over them. He could see his walk in closet packed with new clothes and books on shinobi tactics and fairy tales lining his bookcase across from his bed. The room was so nice he was moved to tears. Yashamaru had brought him into a hug thinking he had done something wrong._

_"I'm sorry Naruto I just assumed…." He started out but stopped when he heard laughing. He pulled back to look in Naruto's face who was smiling while tears still flowed down his cheeks._

_"I love it, its just that no one has never done anything like this for me. I'm so happy right now. Thank you so much, thank you so very much tou-san." He said shocking Yashamaru who couldn't do nothing but smile and hold him tighter._

Naruto smiled at the memory form yesterday. He couldn't wait to go see more of Suna. He smelled food and his stomach growled in anticipation. He hurried out of bed and rushed downstairs ready to greet the day with his father.

Yashamaru smiled as the hyper blonde came in and gave him a hug and told him good morning. He had no doubts about the young blonde being good for him now. They boy was like a light that would extinguish all darkness with such innocence. He couldn't help but like the kid. The boy had touched him so much when he had called him father.

'To think that the kid would actually call me father.' He thought as he smiled to himself continuing to finish cooking. In no time he had finished cooking breakfast and he and Naruto were sitting at the table eating like a real family. Neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces as the continued to eat their food.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Hatoru was sitting with his 'grandmother' outside at the top of their home. He and Chiyo had hit it off yesterday. He had gotten a good look around Suna and was even introduced to some of the shinobi that Chiyo herself had taught. He smiled to himself as the day had progressed he felt more and more connected with her. Unlike Naruto he had known of his demon since he could understand. His family had wanted him to know of the burden he cared. He was the heir and they wanted him to know. His family had once hailed form the Moon Village but once it crumbled thanks to his demon they had integrated into the Star Village. It wasn't long before his family was systematically wiped out and he was sentenced to death.

He had barely escaped but he hadn't left empty-handed. He had kept all of his family scrolls, sacred items, and belongings in 5 giant scrolls which were shrunken and turned into the five scrolls that dangled from his necklace. The only thing the Star Village had of his Clan was their home. He had confided everything in the elderly woman and she had done the same. She told of how she lost her son and daughter to the Leaf and how Sasori himself had become a missing Nin.

They had bonded that day and Hatoru was grateful for that. He knew that she didn't have to do what she had done for him but she did and he loved her for it. He just wasn't so used to being treated that well by people out of his family. He knew that she would help him and he would do his best to do the same for her. He had also run into Naruto that day who was with his new father. He was glad to see his 'brother' being the happy person he seemed to be naturally.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The Kazekage smiled as the council was coming in. He could see the shocked looked on their faces as Chiyo and her brother sitting their. They then looked to see Baki, Yashamaru, and the 4th looking quite smug. They knew this wasn't going to end well for them. The 4th never being one to waste time especially not today when he was going to spend time with his kids.

"Welcome Chiyo and Ebouma to the council. They have both graciously accepted the offer to join finally. Now let's get things under way ah yes Taraki-san."

Taraki Ichigaiwe was a very old man who had nothing more than to his sits on his butt and complains. The man had opposed every new idea that the Kazekage had put forth. He was stuck in the past and always would be.

"Kazekage-sama I have heard from a very reliable source that you have allowed two, TWO MORE OF THOSE DAMN DEMONS INSIDE OF OUR VILLAGE!!!! YOU ALREADY HAVE THAT BASTARD SHUKAKU BUT KNOW YOU BRING IN TWO MORE!!!!" the old man shouted getting up out of his seat. Those who were intimidated by him immediately began tot yell for the death of those boy when suddenly a kunai almost went through Taraki's head. Chiyo sat in her seat, another in her hand looking murderous.

Taraki paled now, he could see his 'supporters' beginning to sit down and calming down. For once, things were not going his way. He gazed into Chiyo's eyes and saw death.

"Demon you say, well what kind of demons would take the crap Gaara and the other two have endured. A demon would never allow itself to be ridiculed in such a way. A demon is simply a monster. These children are no different from our own except that they have been chosen to bear a burden not many could or would. You sit there thinking you know them. The other two you have never even met and yet you are making assumptions. Then there's Gaara. Despite him being a very sweet and honest child you all treat him like he's the Sand demon. You ingrates will turn him just into that if you continue to treat him the way you do. I wouldn't blame him if he killed a couple of you." She said in an icy tone that made the room freeze over. Yashamaru smirked; this was why Chiyo was needed on the council. Unlike the rest of the older generation she, whom had lost family to Ichibi and the war didn't hold grudges and moved on with her life. Once again the people burst out in arguments. The Kazekage leaned back knowing this would be the longest meeting ever.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
**

Naruto was standing in a large room while looking up at the faces of the Kazekage. He smiled as he stepped back to get a better look only to bump into a blonde girl with teal eyes. He turned around to apologize as he bowed low.

"Gomen, I really didn't mean to bump into you. I should have been looking where I was going." He said as the girl herself merely laughed it off. She pulled him upwards and gave him a smile.

"Its all right, I'm Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara. We're the Kazekage's kids, you must be Naruto, one of the demon carriers my dad was talking about." She said smiling at him. Naruto was surprised to hear that she knew about him. He had just discussed his demon last night with Yashamaru.

Flashback No Jutsu

_"Daddy am I a demon like Old Lady Chiyo said I was? Is that why the people hated me?" he asked wide-eyed up at his father with unshed tears._

_"Naruto I'll be honest with you. I thought at first Gaara was a demon, my own nephew. I could only see the demon that had taken my sister away from me and I wanted to hate him so bad. I couldn't because Gaara is the spitting image of my dear sister and the fact that he's just too good to be a demon. The people in the Leaf are the demons though. I'd never had thoughts to even hurt Gaara but what they have done to you and what the Star village has done to Hatoru is simply unforgivable." He stated in a manner that could send shivers down anyone's spine._

_Naruto smiled at his father and latched onto him. He hugged the taller man with all his might and began to cry. Yashamaru himself just smiled down at the boy holding him close to his chest letting him cry._

Flashback Kai

Naruto simply nodded as he looked at the other two by her. Kankuro was a slightly pudgy boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes. He gave Naruto a smile and Naruto returned it. The last was a boy he could tell was about his age with hair the color of blood quite different from that of Hatoru's and jade eyes with heavy lining around them. He knew then that this was Gaara the holder of the Sand demon his father was talking about. He walked up to him and was surprised them all. The sand that had been becoming increasingly violent never raised itself to the boy. Gaara was shocked as the boy walked right up to him and gave him a hug and grabbed his hand.

"You must be Gaara; you're like me and Hatoru!!! It's so nice to meet you, wanna go play with me?!" the blonde asked excitedly while Gaara just stood there in shock.

"C'mon Gaara it'll be fun!!! I'll teach you a fun game and then you could teach me a game that you like to play okay?" Naruto said steadily tugging on the boy's hand pulling him further. Naruto stopped though as soon as he saw Hatoru sitting in a seat with a book in his hands.

"HEY HATORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said letting go of Gaara's hand and launching himself at the bookworm. Hatoru looked up and leaned back heavily into his chair causing it to fall backwards as Naruto sailed over him and crashed. Gaara frowned and began to walk away thinking Naruto was going to leave him. He stopped when two hands gripped both of his own hands. He turned to see Naruto with a goofy grin and Hatoru with a kind smile.

"C'mon and play with us Gaara-kun, I'm Hatoru by the way. I'm just like you and Naruto. We should stick together don't you think." Hatoru said giving him his most charming smile a six year old could muster. Gaara merely nodded before he found himself between them walking out to the playground.

Kankuro and Temari could only stare in shock as the two boys took their younger brother away. Those kids would be good for Gaara and they smiled and took off behind them.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The Kazekage had finally had enough. They had been arguing for a bit too long and the others had brought up Sasori which he could tell hurt Chiyo deeply. He slammed his hands on the desk leaking out his killer intent so that all were silent.

"I've had enough of this. These 'demons' as you say are far from being what you claim them to be. They are the jailers of such and mean they are keeping us safe. Killing them might just let the demons loose and then where will you be? Listen well, these boys if trained right will never rely on their tenants chakra and will grown strong to protect our village. I suggest that you look at how much we would be gaining from this. Three powerful shinobi, 3 loyal children, and hopefully our own Sannin. This is what we need to bring Suna back in the game. Besides that we are sheltering two boys who have nowhere else to go while helping Gaara retain his sanity. We would be strengthening our village, our image, and our people." He said getting everyone's complete attention and agreement. Yashamaru looked over to see Taraki seething and knew the man was going to get dangerous to get his way. He would wait it out before making a move himself but he really didn't trust the man not to try a fast one.

The meeting adjourned as the Kazekage, Yashamaru, and Chiyo all went down to look for their respective children only to find they were gone. Yashamaru panicked as he began to zip around calling Naruto's name with Chiyo and the Kazekage doing the same. It was only when they went outside did they see. Kankuro and Temari sitting in the tree watching as the three young demon containers played a game of tag and seemed to be enjoying themselves. The Kazekage smiled thinking on how this would be the beginning to something great.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

OMG so I know I have deleted my other stories except _**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_they were really crappy. There have been some changes (of course) like the Kazekage being a good guy, some ages and probably people but hey this is fanfiction and I can do what I want. I also **WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME REVEIWS ON THIS PLEASE!!!!!IT FEEDS MY MUSE!!!!!** Thank you so much and believe me this will quite a long one also. I also wanted to tell you that of course little old Hatoru is going to be all Yaoi but fraid not my hetero lovers out there I shall mark anything that comes up. I just thought I should let you know and thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Dream Team

_**Made In Suna**_

_**Chapter: The Dream Team**_

Okay just let me say thanks so much for those who have reviews and I never expected someone to review the first day!!!! I'm so excited that I'm just bubbling with ideas and I make sure to write them down to keep everything flowing and avoid writers block!!! Anyway just let me explain some things that was pointed out from my reviews (DID I SAY THANK YOU YET?!?! IF NOT THANKS FOR POINTING THE STUFF OUT!!!) Anyway about Iruka, it's at this time when Iruka still harbors feelings that Naruto is the fox. Yes, the boys will be learning some of Sands fighting styles and jutsu but they will also focus on their individual talents and clan techniques believe me I have an idea how that is going to happen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Sand Academy was very different from that of its peaceful sister Konoha. It wasn't as blood thirsty as the Mist either but it was tough and very few made it out to have the honor of calling themselves Suna shinobi. Its here at this Academy that three upcoming shinobi were about to prove themselves ready to become shinobi for the Sand village.

Kyouji Hatoru, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto the top three of their entire class were all sitting down waiting for their instructor to show up. Unlike in the Leaf Village the Academy students were paired up with their future teammates from the begging. It changed as the kids began to develop their own skills which allowed the kids to get a good grasp of teamwork. They also did all of the D ranked missions as practical training for missions to come if they passed.

Team Oni which consisted of the three demon containers was said to have been the most promising Academy students that ever attended the institution. Each of the young boys had their own unique set of skills that set them apart from the other.

Naruto was the major powerhouse for their team. He was a very offensive type battler and that was a major testament to his extraordinary ninjutsu and kenjutsu skills. He wielded a very powerful sword that only he could use through his bloodline ability. He also wielded a large battle fan similar to that of the Kazekage's daughter. Naruto though, was a true master of the wind element. He now stood at an about 150 centimeters tall. His hair was still golden yellow only it was a bit longer. His eyes were still the color of sapphire gems but his whisker marks had faded until the point where they were almost non-existent. He wore black shorts that stopped a bit below his knees with intricate designs of golden bolts on them. He didn't wear a shirt but a black Chuunin type vest with lots of pockets. He was very built for a twelve year old and had the body of someone who worked out on the regular. His abs were cut and his chest was defined. His tan skin seemed to glow and his face was in its early stages of maturing but held that strong masculine look underneath. He wore black shinobi sandals but the cloth on his hitae-ate had a golden cloth that was the same color as his hair that was tired to his arm. He also wore black shinobi gloves with golden knuckles bracers. He had two earrings in his ears one that represented a dragon and in the right was one that was similar to that of a falcon.

Gaara was their long range and defensive combatant. He was a master with his sand manipulations and jutsu. He also had taken to weapons and his lightning element. He had taken his element beyond what anyone had expected of a Sand ninja. He could reverse electrical currents, create them, alter things with them, and even produce magnetism. He didn't rely completely on his sand anymore. He was actually very skilled in taijutsu and his weapons training really paid off should anyone get close enough to him. Gaara himself was quite a heartthrob in his home village. He allowed his blood red hair to grow out even more. He bore his Love tattoo proudly despite his fathers near heart attack when he first saw it. He wore crimson shinobi style outfit (Think Kazekage outfit). His usual gourd was nowhere on him. He wore his hitae-ate around his neck with a crimson cloth on it. He was actually very well built and had the body of a taijutsu master. His skin was still sort of pale regardless of all the sun time he got. His eyes were what changed the most. No longer did they hold the look of a child that really didn't have anyone to rely on, they no longer held that intense sadness that would make one flinch away but now they were jade pools of mirth that spoke volumes of the changes that the boy had been through.

Hatoru was the team's medic and support troop. He was a master of the medical arts and a very dangerous taijutsu. His perfect chakra control gave him a talent for genjutsu that many in Sand never had seen before. He was also a master of the light element thanks in large part to his own bloodline. His best skill by far was his least seen. His puppetry was a last resort that he rarely had to call upon. He himself was no longer the same young lad that had come to Sand, the jaded young boy who held everything to himself. He was the midget of the group standing at 127 centimeters a gaping 20 centimeters behind Gaara. He had grown his hair out till it went well down his back. It was still a dazzling red with golden highlights. His honey-amber eyes had a twinge of green and had only gotten more exotic taking on an almond shape with full and thick lashes. His flawless skin was still pale and his face had gotten more aristocratic making him seem even more feminine. He wore what seemed to be a short crimson kimono that stopped mid thigh with a black sash tied around his narrow waist. The sleeves flowed past his hands and flared outward. He also wore a pair of tight black pants that gave him maximum movement which fit elegantly with the short kimono. He wore to crimson moon earrings in his left ear and a black angel necklace around his neck.

Currently Team Oni was sitting around on the outskirts of the village waiting for their jounin sensei to show up. All three of them had graduated as the top three of the class and were expected to do well. Gaara was levitating on top of his sand practicing his chakra control and enlarging his chakra stores. Naruto was practicing with his wind element by continually changing the current of the air shifting it to his will. Hatoru was fixing up one of his newer puppets that he had trained with yesterday.

Suddenly Naruto could feel a strong chakra signature coming their way. He stood up quickly as the others took his cue. Gaara came down from his sand while Hatoru sealed his stuff back up. The three boys all turned to see Baki staring at them. Baki use to be the sensei of Temari and Kankuro's team until they had all made Chuunin last year. They knew they were lucky since many people had wanted Baki as their sensei.

Baki eyed the three genin in front of him very carefully. He was well aware of these three. They were very powerful genin and he had the intention of making them even more powerful. Ever since their daimyo had started giving away their missions to Konoha they had been receiving less financial power than before. These three were to be trained to the point of exhaustion so that they could represent their village and show the true power of Sand.

"As you already know I am your sensei Baki. You three are my genin. I already know of your extraordinary abilities but I will be training you to push beyond those limits. Teamwork has been ground into you since the day you entered the Academy so that is not an issue. Your true test begins tomorrow at six a.m. in Area 23 **DO. NOT. BE. LATE!!!!!" **he said disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Hatoru smirked while looking over to his teammates. Naruto and Gaara returned the smirk a form of silent communication between them.

"Like I said we'd be getting Baki-sensei. From what I've been able to figure from Temari is that Baki changes his test every year. They all consist of the same thing though. A trial of sorts in all areas of shinobi tactics which will require our extreme focus. He doesn't go easy not even on kids fresh out of the Academy." Gaara said while looking at his two teammates. Hatoru nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Well from what we know, Baki-sensei is a true master of the wind element and a very powerful taijutsu user. He has trained himself so well with the wind that he can sense even the smallest shift in wind currents when someone moves to figure where his opponent is. He can even do some wind jutsu without hand seals like Naruto. He is also abnormally intelligent and has the brain of a true strategist." He stated while making sure he didn't forget any of his information.

"Well whatever he had planned for us tomorrow is sure to be hell especially since he has heard of what we can do. He won't be holding back on us. So I say we head home and get ready for tomorrow. Bring everything you would need like you would for a real mission. We've got to take this serious. We'll talk more tomorrow when we see each other." Naruto said while turning to make his way back to his home. They all said goodbye and went on their way home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto opened the door to his house only to have to dodge an incoming fist from a mysterious assailant. He blocked the other fist that was aiming for his head and gave the other a kick to the ribs which was blocked. Naruto smirked before shooting some wind out and sending the person to the wall. The assailant was forced to dodge as a horde of kunai embedded itself in the wall where he was. The assailant however did not expect for Naruto to be in front of him and hitting him with a double heel thrust sending him crashing outside through the door. Naruto ran outside quickly while unsheathing his sword and bringing it back to rest on his dizzy attacker's throat.

"Good job Naruto. You're getting better at being alert of your surroundings." A friendly voice came from behind the mask. Yashamaru pulled off his ANBU mask and gave his son a cheerful smile. Naruto could only shake his head at his father's actions.

"Who wouldn't with you trying to jump them when they least expect it all the time. I was bound to learn to keep my guard up at all times. So what level stealth was it this time?" he asked. Since the day Naruto had begun training his father would use stealth techniques to keep him on his toes and alert.

"I went high-jounin this time. You seem to adapt better and better. Soon it will be an automatic reflex for you. I just want……"

"Me to be prepared because in the real world you don't get second chances. I know dad, I know and believe me I appreciate it especially with Baki as my sensei." He said while plopping down on the couch.

"Oh you poor soul. Baki's going to work the three of you to death. I remember when he was my sensei man was he a slave driver. Then again he's worse than when I was a kid. Your team makes the third team that Baki has ever trained. The first all are know the three best ANBU in the service not to toot my own horn. Temari's team is all Chuunin and is ready for the Jounin test in Kumo. Then there are you three. He's never had such raw talent coming out of the academy and I get the feeling he's going to work you three like no other, I feel sorry for ya!!!!" he said laughing his head off while Naruto tried his best to glare at him only having it look more like a pout.

"Don't rub it in my face. Don't worry though you know me and my team are not the type to give up. We're going to give it all we have tomorrow you know that!!!" he said.

"I know you are son, I have the utmost faith in you and your team. I hope you give him hell tomorrow God knows he needs it for all the hell he put me and my team through."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hatoru arrived at the training grounds to find his teammates already there before him. He walked over to them and gave their surroundings a clear looking over. The wastelands were characterized as the worst training field in Sand. It is where the Sand clashed with Konoha during the Second Great Shinobi War. There were sinkholes, left over traps, and the small mountain like terrain that was caused from several Earth jutsu and the only active volcano that use to be there. It was by far one of the most dangerous places for anyone to train, and would probably be the reason their sadistic teacher brought them out here.

"What have you found out so far about this place" Hatoru asked his two teammates. Naruto didn't bother to answer which left Gaara to do the talking.

"Well from what we've been able to see. The mountains vary in size and cover a large expanse of the wastelands. There are far too many traps here for us to move about as freely as we would like and even trying to disable some of them sets off others. Sinkholes can very from 2 feet to almost hundreds of meters. The old volcano actually still shows signs of life beneath the surface and that there is evidence that this wasteland was once an oasis."

"An Oasis you say, then there must be some sort of underground water system that was or still is here?"

Gaara merely shook his head. "You are correct there **was** an underground water system but something happened during the war. The place where the lava is was where the water source uses to be. Something redirected the flow of the magma to come out where the oasis water was coming from. Therefore all of the water evaporated and the magma took its place making the volcano come into existence." Gaara said while turning back to look at the wastelands. Naruto stopped his looking and turned to see Gaara's back.

"As much as I hate sounding like the idiot of our little group can someone please explain to me **HOW** Gaara knows this?!" he yelled.

"I have a connection through the Earth Naruto, because of my sand abilities I have a small affinity for Earth and I can tell what's going on beneath the ground." He said.

"All right now question number two. Knowing all of this is quite interesting but how the HELL is it supposed to help us with our upcoming test?" he yelled waiting to hear the answer.

Hatoru merely chuckled at his friend; Naruto never was one to look at the whole picture the environment could play in battle.

"Knowing about our environment can help use to predict a lot of things Naruto. Example if you wanted to give your fire jutsu and extra kick combine it with some magma for a really explosive attack. The old traps that we know of we could use them against our enemies. We could use the mountains for cover and even lure enemies into sinkholes. We could even find the source that once fed into the water to give us some water for Suiton jutsu!!! The possibilities are endless!!!" he exclaimed getting all starry eyed. Naruto just shook his head knowing how Hatoru could get over the acquisition of knowledge.

"Okay I see your point now, but we can't expect Baki-sensei not to know some of this place. IT would be stupid for him to test us in an area he himself doesn't know." Naruto pointed out.

"True but you never know what one of the test could be, it could be gathering information on this place, besides he does give more than one test and information gathering should and could be one." Gaara stated while continually sending out pulses of chakra to get an overlay of the wasteland underground. Naruto merely nodded before going off to find more of the traps. Hatoru used his acute senses to go off and find the feeding water source.

In 30 minutes they all arrived back with their own set of observations and put their data together talking about it amongst themselves. They found the tallest mountain which had several genjutsu still in place hiding various sinkholes on it. The largest sinkhole which was filled with rusted swords and bodies impaled upon them. The area with the most traps and the ones with the worst. They were even lucky enough to find an underground cave where the feeding water source had been forced to make. In the cave it made itself another oasis with the water as its center.

As soon as they finished debriefing each other on their findings Baki showed up in a swirl of Sand. By that time they had been out there for two hours since four that morning. He smirked to himself thinking that they were like his other team. He handed them each a sheet of paper with twenty questions on it.

"This is a test, a test of how well you know your surroundings. A shinobi must always know of their surroundings before hand. When you get missions you are expected to have at least some background and general knowledge of where you are going. Failure to do such can result in causality and injury from lack of knowledge." He said smirking even more. "You have ten minutes to answer twenty questions I suggest you get started." He said giving one final smirk before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

The three teammates grinned to each other knowing that they had made the right choice in looking at their surroundings. They hurriedly filled out their papers with five minutes to spare. Baki returned to see his three students busy but not with the test like he thought they would be. Gaara was sitting on top of a floating isle of sand while meditating, Naruto was trying to use his wind to fly or at least levitate, and Hatoru was switching the chakra color of his hand from blue, to green, to gold indicating different forms. Baki grabbed the test lying on the ground and went through each one to find that they had completed the test to the highest degree and even added information that he himself had not known about and he was said to be the wastelands expert.

"How did you all do this and so quickly? Every other team that I passed always and I mean always failed this test trying to survey the land in twenty minutes." Baki asked clearly dumbfounded that fresh out the Academy power or not could do this. Naruto decided to come down form his levitation to answer him.

"Well Baki-sensei we figured we would get here early to actually do some reconnaissance on the place. When I first heard about this Area I asked my dad and he told me some things so I figured it would be best to come here and see but Hatoru and Gaara took it further by implying that we actually search the place and learn about it. So we did that and we discovered a lot, this place could kill us if we didn't." he said looking back at his teammates who simply nodded while carrying on with their activities. Baki grinned thinking he actually got some genin's with some brains and not just power.

"Good job reconnaissance objective tested and passed. Finding those genjutsu and effectively disabling them negates the Genjutsu portion of your exam." He said while Naruto gave Hatoru a large grin and Gaara gave him a small smile. Baki must have shown his confusion on his face because Gaara decided to speak up.

"Hatoru here found the genjutsu and disabled the really tough ones which were all over the place. He is the best in genjutsu here and really shown here."

Baki nodded while processing the information. Hatoru was obviously the genjutsu expert here while the other two could do some it wasn't nowhere near the scale Hatoru could. Now it was time for the second part of his test.

"All right then here is the second portion of your exam. Your mission objective is to find a rescue this hostage. You have the information on the person and the mission requirements. You have an hour and a half to complete this task." Baki said while disappearing again. Gaara gave the file over to Naruto who looked at the seal and broke it with ease. Their rescue target was Kentaru a small kid of one of the Sand elders. He was being held in the Battle Tower one of the most heavily guarded places of Suna. Gaara studied the layout and came to one conclusion.

"This is the worst situation I've ever seen. An all out assault would only have them succeeding in killing our hostage which I have no doubt in such a scenario would happen. However sneaking in by stealth is nearly impossible. Genjutsu work quite well except today on guard they have ANBU unit which specialize in genjutsu and would detect It." he said cursing to himself.

"True and knowing how most ANBU work they are not all in one place but scattered all over the place in case of an attack. I suggest we go with a silent assault tactic. Here's what we're going to do." Naruto said while his teammates gathered closer to him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Baki how do you think they're going to tackle this situation?" the Kazekage asked. Baki turned from the window to face his leader, Chiyo and Yashamaru sat in chairs in front of the Kazekage's desk waiting for his answer.

"I think they have the brains to not use genjutsu from what I've seen they're excellent at gathering information and they're smart enough to know that an all out assault wouldn't work. Judging by most methods they'd try to get in through the underground." He said smirking. Yashamaru paled as did the Kazekage.

"You knew they would do that that's why you insisted that today the Assault team patrol the underground pathways!!!! They'll get seriously hurt trying to fight against them!!!1 there's no way for them to succeed!!!" Yashamaru yelled ready to get up and get his son.

"Don't Yashamaru they'll succeed." Chiyo said while looking up and out the window. "Don't count them out just yet Baki. They'll succeed and they'll show anyone who doubts them to never underestimate them. You wanted to see their assault tactics am I correct?" she said.

"Correct Chiyo-sama, they will have to fight eventually the thing is will they be able to do it with enough finesse to get their hostage or will they end up failing their mission."

"This is so wrong and you know that the tower will be on extra scrutiny because of the sand storm that is said to be coming this way today." The Kazekage said hoping that Gaara would be okay.

"I know this, you should all know by now I never take anything less than serious and give it my all and that is what I'm expecting from them." Baki said as the storm came closer and closer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The storm raged upon the village making vision all but usable. The Battle Tower guards were tense knowing that an attack was coming sooner or later. The Genjutsu ANBU unit continually scanning for any disruption of chakra equaling the use of genjutsu. They never spotted the three genin wannabe's sneaking into a window that was blown open under their masterful disguises and barely registered chakra signatures and miniscule genjutsu.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Akido Yachiman was your average jounin who had worked hard for his position. He was currently working the lowest level of the 13th story Battle Tower. He was busy reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise when the window blew open from the force of the wind depositing sand in the room. He quickly shut the window knowing that Baki's Academy kids were suppose to be coming.

Being from Sand he never paid attention to the Sand that had came into the room as he went back to sitting and reading his book. He never notice the small ripple as three grains of Sand became three Academy kids and never noticed when a senbon struck him in the neck sending him into darkness.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto and Gaara gave Hatoru a nod in appreciation as they laid the man down and placed a seal over him hiding him from sight and detection courtesy of Naruto. Naruto used the knowledge of his tailed beast to recover a drop of blood from the man while creating a shadow clone, another jutsu the fox acquired from the Leaf. Naruto used his tenants' power to make his clone take the drop of blood to become a true clone of the man under Naruto's control.

"Okay phase 1 infiltration is complete. Okay now we all know what to do. Hatoru can you sense where the ANBU are. We need their positions if we are to do this." He whispered while making sure no one was around.

"Tenshi: Minds Awareness" Hatoru whispered as his eyes became pure gold. This jutsu allowed him to detect the true power levels of anyone within his range by using his dojutsu innate power.

"They are scattered about the building one on every floor. They are near the entrances to the next floor. They scan ever 30 seconds for Genjutsu and are ready for the slightest change in chakra of their immediate surroundings. How do we get past them?" he asked while de-activating his dojutsu.

"Well since genjutsu doesn't work and I doubt henge will help get past them. So I'd say our best bet is assault and an it has to be silent and without chakra. So Gaara what can you do for us?" Naruto asked.

"Well using my magnetism which only you two know about I can use their own ninja wire to bind them while Hatoru goes in with senbon but it has to be fast. Naruto you could use the outside wind to give us even more a distraction and I'll help so that we can make the storm even more powerful. A very welcome distraction that we can do but it will have to be quick. And Hatoru the main thing for you to do is before you get to any ANBU on the floors you have to take out the others can you do that?" Gaara asked.

"Don't worry about me. I am a puppet master after all, I'll get it done lets do this." He said as they all nodded their heads. It was time to begin the Silent Assault.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The storm turned fierce as the wind and Sand got downright vicious batting against the Battle tower relentlessly providing the distraction needed. Hatoru flew out of the room his chakra strings throwing senbon, putting shinobi out effortlessly before he got to ANBU on each floor. Things were going quite smoothly up until the tenth floor.

Hatoru knew something bad was going to happen. Things had been going too smoothly. He had been putting out the surrounding shinobi while the storm went on and once he got close to the ANBU before the ANBU could react he/she was caught in their own ninja wire and welcomed darkness via senbon. He had just gotten past the tenth floor when it happened.

Apparently there was a team in the underground passage that was expecting them. They had never shown up which only meant that they had found a way inside and they had alerted those up top. Those in charge had obviously called those in the floors below. It was only Naruto's forethought that saved them some time. He had made effective blood clones from everyone Hatoru had knocked out.

Hatoru knew they had to hurry before the underground team actually came up top. His Tenshigan had gauged their power levels and he knew it was the ANBU Assault Squad. They had to hurry or else. He prayed Gaara did his part, because soon he would have to get violent quite quickly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The guards of Akido Yachiman were on high alert. They knew the boys were in here but no one on the other floors had said anything about meeting them. They didn't seen the small flow of sand that made its way through the small hole in the wall getting bigger and bigger till it found its target.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto knew it was time for him to jump into the fray. Hatoru only had time to take out the ANBU now and that left the rest to Naruto who didn't mind at all. He quickly unsheathed his sword while whispering.

"Sweep the Land and incase within you eternal winter, Shatter Shiva!!!"

Naruto's sword suddenly became a very elegant katana. Its blade was light blue in color and white at the hilt. It had kanji written all over the light blue blade in stunning silver while the tsubasa was that of a beautiful woman which connected to the hilt which bore white diamonds and a white sash at the bottom of it.

He sent out a mental pulse to Hatoru knowing the telepath understood what that meant. A pulse was sent back to him which meant all of the ANBU were taken care of. Naruto raised his sword while still remaining hidden getting ready to take out at least 28 jounin and Chuunin.

Hatoru smirked laying one of his best genjutsu in his arsenal. He made quick hand seals while remaining hidden. He needed to do this before going to the last floor and seeing if their objective had been met. They were pressed for time and they had to make it work.

"Golden Illusion: Divine Mirror Technique!!!!" he whispered as golden chakra stretched out to every ninja that was still moving inside the building while leaving out the two guards with the boy. It didn't seem like it did much because those affected went about like they had not known that their feeling and nerves had been deceived.

Naruto smirked at Hatoru's work while raising his sword and summoning a small bit of chakra. He opened his eyes with them glowing a small bit.

"Hyoton: Frozen Body Technique!!!" he whispered. Small wisps of artic wind raced and found a body of the shinobi while lowering their body temperature till they became unconscious never knowing of their body temperature dropping because of the elaborate genjutsu. Naruto sent out a mental pulse signifying his goals had been met as he henged into a grain of sand and got out. Hatoru smirked while hoping Gaara got his job done while he henged into a grain of sand flowing outside.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Akido Yachiman never heard the sand as it took him within into its depths. He felt himself being pulled towards the small hole in which it was coming from only for the hole to widen to fit him and close up once he was gone. Gaara smirked as he lowered to boy to him which went undetected. He use the last bit of Sand left inside the room to turn itself into senbon and with his supreme accuracy lodge it into a nerve ending. Naruto's clones of the ANBU on that floor came and took some blood from them and made clones of them and Akido, while hiding the shinobi then going back to its spot.

The three genin wannabe's smirked to themselves while they escorted the boy back to the Kazekage's tower waiting to see how long it took the underground team to see that there had been an assault on those above them and they had lost the target.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Baki looked at his watch. They only had ten minutes left and there hadn't been any attempt made yet. He had at least expected them to make an attempt. He turned to look at those gathered. The council themselves came to see the product of Team Oni. They had gone from hating them to actually seeing they were just kids. They expected a lot from these three and wanted to see if they weren't wrong for having such high expectations.

"Baki has anything happened yet, have they made their move?" The Kazekage asked. Baki shook his head before turning back to the window so he could get a good view of the tower. The Sandstorm was beginning to subside and that was probably when the boys were going to attack. It would be cutting it close but it was smart.

Chiyo smiled knowing that something wasn't quite right. She knew Gaara and Hatoru had patience but it wasn't their leader's strong point. Something had to have went down and she just needed a little bit of confirmation. They could have gotten the target already.

"Have the underground team check the hostage themselves Baki. I get a feeling there's more to this than we are seeing." She said as Baki got on his radio.

"Sora, take Riku and Roxas with you and please go check on our dear hostage. Lady Chiyo said something is not sitting right." Baki said.

"Yes sir, Key of Light, Key of Destiny, and Key of Darkness will check this out." Sora replied.

In a few minutes Key of Light reported back. "Sir we arrived on the scene to see the hostage still there. We have swept the entire area and all shinobi are present an accounted for. Checked each shinobi for genjutsu upon them to find it was them. Then the weirdest thing happened. Zexion AKA Cloaked Schemer went through every room and went to look for genjutsu and found none like we said. Then he used his skill and found seals in certain places and once the seal was removed we found one of our shinobi. We were forced to fight as the weird clones fought us. It took a bit but we have won and discovered the hostage has been taken!!! Zexion has no idea how it happened but the boy is gone." Sora said before clicking off.

Everyone who was there was in shock except for Chiyo. The boys had obviously taken the boy and succeeded in their mission. Then the doors opened and in walked the boys with Akido in their arms.

"So how did we do Baki sensei?" Naruto asked while smirking. Baki could only gape at them. He really hadn't expected them to succeed. He had to know how they had done it.

"How in the world did you do it?" he asked the question that was apparent on everyone's face and mind. How those genin could do such a feat was mind-boggling.

Naruto smiled brightly as he and his teammates took a seat and began to tale of their ingenious plan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And so you see we completed the mission twenty minutes before needing to report and performed the basic after mission set up. Hatoru checked for injury and to see if that was really the target. We made sure to cover our trails and then high tail it out of there." Naruto said while Yashamaru looked at him in pride.

"You three have to be some of the most amazing kids I have ever met. You were able to take down jounin, ANBU, and Chuunin. You are all quite amazing." Baki said while sitting back in his chair.

"Correction, we merely had the upper hand of complete surprise. We had to come up with a very effective plan that would have failed if there hadn't been a sandstorm. We had luck on our side this time and besides they didn't know of most of our abilities and skills. We had the upper hand and yet we had to surprise them because an all out fight would have led to defeat. We merely had the better plan." Hatoru said while placing another cup of tea in front of his grandmother. She graciously nodded while he put more tea in front of the Kazekage, Yashamaru, and his teammates who all nodded in appreciation.

"You three have completed assault, stealth, and weaponry along with coordination in this activity. A talent for useful anatomy, medical skill, and ninjutsu here. I know you're good in taijutsu from some tapes form your Academy days. I am proud to pronounce you all Team Oni!!!" Baki said as Naruto let out a loud whoop as Hatoru chuckled and Gaara gave a small but sincere smile. Team Oni was in business.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had been two months since the conception of Team Oni and they had grown quite famous in Suna further exploits. Since Academy Students did D-rank missions, Suna Genin started off doing C-rank missions. They had done quite a few C-rank missions that were nonchalant. They had escorted people, taken scrolls of importance back and forth, protected people from bandits and so forth. Currently they were in the training field sparring. Naruto and Hatoru were sparring while Gaara watched this time.

"Golden Arrow Shower Skill!!!!" Hatoru yelled while flipping backwards waving his hand as golden arrows rained down on the blonde. Naruto quickly dodged everyone before twisting his body out of the way of Hatoru's golden fist. Hatoru's hand almost touched the ground before he pulled it back and brought it up to block a kick to his head. Two boulders came towards Naruto from behind as the blonde flipped backwards cursing as the boulders redirected themselves back at him.

_"Sometimes I really, really, really hate Hatoru's bloodline!!!!" _

Naruto had no longer to think about it when he was forced to dodge another incoming fist of Hatoru's. Naruto flipped through seals before anyone could see while gaining some distance from his friend.

"Spiral Rain Drill" he yelled while the moisture from the air collected to form a several drills made of water. Hatoru cursed his luck and his friend's uncanny ability. He dodged a few of the drills and let out a groan when he saw his friend open his fan he summoned.

"Blades of Slicing Wind!!!!" He called as blades of energy came rushing at him from the force behind Naruto's wind. Hatoru detested this jutsu as much as Gaara. It was a true blade of energy propelled from tornado speed winds. It was nearly impossible to dodge if caught in the whirlwind trapping you inside but Hatoru wasn't on this team cause of his looks.

"Tenshi: Kami's Barrier!!!" he yelled as golden, silver, and white energy pooled in front of him forming a pyramid barrier that bounced the attacks away from him. Naruto growled hating Hatoru's barriers as he jumped upwards and used his wind to propel him forward at inhuman speeds.

Hatoru dropped the barrier as the wind died down only to see Naruto had disappeared. He hesitated in activating his dojutsu not wanting to rely on it. He felt it a shift in chakra. He looked up to see Naruto closing in too fast for him. He only had one option to get out of there without getting hurt. In a flash Hatoru was gone and Naruto's fan resounded with a loud boom on the ground.

Gaara and Baki were surprised to find their bishonen teammate gone. Naruto looked around to find he alone in the crater he created. Something was up. Hatoru was not suppose to be able to dodge that. He had calculated the wind speed to the maximum velocity that he could come in on his teammate.

"Close one Naruto, too close. I guess all those nights you spent going over physics with me and Gaara really helped you. I really didn't expect to use that move anytime soon." Hatoru called from a impressive distance away.

"No way!!!!! How'd you do that Hatoru? You're fast, the fastest on this team but you've never moved that fast before!!!" Naruto yelled. He had actually sat down and tried to figure a way to beat Hatoru's speed for once and it didn't work!!!!

_"That's the last time I tried and figure him out!!! Complicated little bishie bastard."_

"I call it shunpo, it's a way for me to move greater distances with tremendous speeds. You have to have perfect chakra control and an affinity for light for it to work.

Naruto smiled, just like Hatoru to forever work on something new. It didn't mean he himself hadn't come up with something new himself. He drew his sword in its true form and raised it up to eye level.

"All right then Hatoru since you want to bring out new tricks let me do the same. I hope you're ready cause this desert ain't about to be a desert wasteland no more!!!"

"Winter Skill: Everlasting Ice Storm!!!!" He yelled while raising his sword and himself into the sky. The clouds became dark as they blocked out the sun. The wind began to howl as the temperature dropped drastically. The wasteland began to freeze over and ice formed out of everywhere giving Naruto a home field advantage. Hatoru watched as the boy descended from the clouds in what seemed to be ice-like armor. Naruto looked like a Paladin coming down with a smile on his face.

"Hail strike like rain upon my enemies, ice become like shards and pierce those that defy me!!!" He said while lifting his sword and swing it. Hatoru did not like that and the weather became obedient as hail began to shower and shards of ice began to zoom towards him. Hatoru cursed as he began to dodge the projectiles. It cost him as he soon found out as an armored fist slammed into his jaw sending him flying.

He didn't have time to contemplate the pain as he rolled to miss being skewered by shards of ice. He had to keep on his feet as Naruto once again waved his sword as a forest of ice spikes came out of the ground. Hatoru grit his teeth and began to shunpo across the field proving to be to fast a target for the spike.

Hatoru came to a stop only to find the field littered in spikes. He couldn't see Naruto as he propped his back on a spike catching his breath. Suddenly he looked up to see Naruto coming out of the spike and tried to bring his armored foot on his leg. He shunpoed quickly only to run right into Naruto's fist and go crashing into the ground.

Naruto knew it was now or never. His jutsu was very taxing as he jumped out of the spike and was about to knock his friend into unconsciousness it would mark his third win in a row against the boy. He was almost there when Hatoru shunpoed out the way and on his side for him to get a powerful kick from a foot incased with golden chakra.

No one on their team was prepared for what happened next. Naruto's armor shattered like glass as he went flying through the spikes of his creation and into one of the small mountains which cracked under the pressure a bit. Naruto slumped into unconsciousness from being caught off guard as Hatoru smirked. He finally knock Naruto's winning streak off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto awoke quite quickly as soon as they were back in town. He jumped up rubbing his sore side.

"Did anyone catch the number of that jutsu that hit me?" he asked while still rubbing his sore side.

"Sorry, I put a little too much chakra into that hit and ended up breaking a few ribs, its all right I healed it all. It's my newest super strength technique. I heard the Legendary Slug Sannin, Tsunade could utilize super strength so I tried to replicate some way of it using my golden chakra."

"Nice technique but how about you don't use it while we're sparring. It hurts like hell. Gaara stop smirking, it's not funny. Wait till you get hit by it, you won't be smirking!!" he yelled playfully at his teammate.

"As you know we have a mission tomorrow you three I want you to be there on time. It is our first B-ranked missions and I want each of you in the best shape you can be in. Pack a weeks worth of the things you'll need. We're going into Earth country."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Okay, I wanted to write more on the mission but I figured it should be a chapter for the mission itself. I skipped all the training footage so you wouldn't know what to really expect from them. Hatoru does have a bloodline called the Tenshigan. You won't know much about it till the Chuunin Exams because he tried not to rely on it that much directly. You will be seeing his infamous Puppetry Skills in the next chapter so don't fret.

I made Naruto an actual intellect in here because I hate how they portray him in canon and besides he's growing up in Suna and I doubt he would have turned out so dumb if he was from there. I haven't made much headway on Gaara's character but I will in the next chapter. Yes some characters from Kingdom Hearts will be shown in here mainly because I love Riku, Kairi, and Sora and Organization XIII. I know Naruto has a BLEACH sword but Hatoru knows shunpo. There's a reason for that too but it comes later on. Forgive me if I misspelled anything I am working without a BETA, anyone interested???? You can expect an update this week and if anyone has any ideas for pairing let me know, but know this I am not putting Sakura as anything here. Also no NARU/HINA don't really care for it and too much of it. Besides that……………

**READ AND ****REVIEW**


	3. BRank Gone Bad!

_**Made In Suna**_

_**Chapter 2: B-Rank Gone Bad**_

Yeah so I didn't waste anytime going ahead with this chapter and for now I really like the way the story is going. I'm in desperate need of a Beta because I miss a lot of stuff and leave a lot of stuff out that could be explained better.

Naruto awoke early and got ready. This was his team's first B-rank mission and he was excited. He made sure he had everything before telling his father he was leaving. Before he could get out the door his father came up behind him and put something in his arms.

"I was going to wait till your birthday to give you this but since you're going on a B-rank mission it would be best if I give it to you now. Open it up." He said while smiling. Naruto nodded as he fumbled to unwrap his gift.

He was blown away by the gift in front of him. At his feet lay a seriously large tessen. It was bigger than the one he kept on him, yet it was so light weight. It outside was not made of metal but seemed to be made of a mixture of diamond and silver. He opened it to see the fan had the design of a soaring falcon in silver silk.

"Tou-san, I don't know what to say!!! Thank you, thank you so much!!!!!" he said while jumping up to hug his father. After about three seconds they separated as Naruto picked up his new tessen while sealing it into his falcon earring while unsealing his first one and handing it to his father.

"Be careful Naruto and please come back safe." Yashamaru said before heading up the stairs to prepare for his mission. Naruto checked his watch and decided to walk by Gaara's since he had the time.

Hatoru was waiting at the meeting spot to begin their mission when he sensed his two teammates coming together. He got up as his two friends came his way. Naruto took a look at Hatoru's new attire and shook his head.

Hatoru had lost his pants and wore a short kimono only that stopped to his lower thighs leaving plenty of leg for people to see. The kimono itself was black and fit him completely. The sleeves flowed past his hands which had crimson designs on them. His obi was crimson also and he wore his usual jewelry.

"As if you don't look like a girl already you go and wear something like that!!!" Naruto said while walking up to his friend.

"Shut it Naruto!!! Thanks to Baki-sensei's test yesterday my only pair of clean pants were ripped. I have your clumsy footwork to thank for that!!! So if I hear one crack about my attire you're going to get it!" He said emphasizing his point by throwing a kunai near the blonde's privates. Naruto scrambled behind Gaara muttering something about crazy red-heads which got him the Glare of Death from his other red-headed teammate.

Baki appeared just in time to stop the two red-heads from getting their blonde comrade. He walked up to them and coughed to get their attention.

"As you know this mission is very important. We are going to Earth country to gather intelligence and 'retrieve' a very important scroll that is being kept under constant watch."

"Tell me what do you know of the country we are entering, Naruto?" Baki asked while pinning his gaze on the only blonde.

"Iwa is just as its name states. It has a very rocky terrain that is difficult to navigate if you do not have knowledge and maps beforehand. In order to get into Earth country you have to actually pass a very tough mountain range in which the Earth ninja forces patrol. There are very few passes left unguarded and that's only because they are far too dangerous for one to pass." He stated while making sure he didn't miss a thing.

"Good job Naruto, now tell me what do you now of our enemies Gaara?" shifting his gaze to his sand-wielding genin.

"Iwa shinobi of late have become quite aggressive. They fight till their last breath and use powerful Earth jutsu to destroy their opponents. Most Iwa shinobi tend to be bulky considering the element that they work with and focus a lot on taijutsu." He said while shifting the sand around him.

"Excellent Gaara, Hatoru any other information that was given?" he asked shifting his gaze to the last member of the team.

"Supposedly the scroll was found in the ruins of what use to be known as the Hidden Village of Light which was said to have been the first shinobi village to have risen, back when demons roamed the Earth. The other thing is that the scroll is said to be able to tell its owner how to actually access the archives and the lost weapons of the Ten Celestial Guardians that supposedly guarded the place. Of course this is all speculation, our spy just happened to overhear it from a few of the jounin." Hatoru said while Baki nodded.

"Hatoru is right it might all just be a fake and not the real thing. We won't know until we retrieve that scroll and get it back to the Kazekage so that he can try his luck at deciphering it, other than that we are to meet with our spy and actually get all of his information and see if we can actually find any other information that might be beneficial to us. Let's move out team." Baki said while leaping out of the village followed by his genin.

Naruto stood atop some trees surveying the mountain range before him. He closed his eyes as the wind whipped around him telling him its secrets. In a few minutes he jumped down from the tree and landed next to his teammates and sensei. They were all standing right below the tree waiting for him. It had been nearly a week since they had left from Suna and they were know in Earth country without running into any obstacles it would seem that their luck had ran out.

"From the feeling I can get from the wind the main passages are heavily guarded by their shinobi and the secondary passages are too. The only passages that aren't guarded are through a cave which seems to lead into a maze of them and a tunnel which leads underground."

Baki scowled and stopped to think a bit. He couldn't walk in with his students as much as Iwa hated Konoha they hated Suna just a little less because they switched sides during the war once the Leaf pounded them. Iwa wouldn't be happy to see any Suna shinobi anytime soon. The caves were going to be a hassle since it seemed they would have to navigate through a maze then the tunnel itself was something to be wary of since they would be heading underground.

"We're going to split up; just in case one way doesn't work we will know there is a definite way in. The caves themselves could lead us into an everlasting maze that was meant for intruders and the underground passageway could lead to nothing. It would be best to scout out the areas first then regroup and discuss the best course of action. Gaara you will go with Hatoru a good mix of long range and short range fighters. Naruto will be coming with me, I want everyone to meet back up at exactly midnight tonight which gives us ten hours." He said while he students nodded. Hatoru went next to Gaara and they were off while Baki and Naruto took off in the other direction.

Naruto cursed for the 3rd time since entering the caves. They were more treacherous than they first thought and they had come close to falling into some horrible situations. The first thing that was against them was the fact that the wind always flowed from different directions which rendered Naruto's way of navigation null and void. The caves themselves were something scary. There were caves where they opened up into a raging river or a pit that seemed endless. Stalagmites fell periodically onto anyone unsuspecting. Naruto saw why the Iwa shinobi never guarded the area. The caves themselves were an excellent defense against anyone trying to invade their land.

Naruto kept on pressing forward right behind his sensei hoping his teammates hadn't gotten into trouble. The caves themselves really did look like they were abandoned but something was nagging at Naruto's senses. He kept feeling as if there were something in the caves stalking them, watching them, hunting them. The feeling would just not go away. He kept his eyes open for something, anything but nothing was moving.

_'Baki-sensei must not feel it, something is around us I know it.'_

He couldn't feel any chakra signature or anything moving but the feeling was insistent and getting worse with every step they took further into the treacherous caves. It had been nearly three hours already and they hadn't found anything. Naruto himself had sent out clones and they were picking up nothing either.

Baki was impressed with his students thinking. The caves were truly a maze that could get someone killed if they weren't careful but the blonde had thought out a great plan so they wouldn't get lost taking multiple roads. The boy had created those shadow clones of his which branched off to the different directions of the cave which allowed them to move forward only, this way they could find their way back. He hoped his other students were having better luck at finding an entrance than they were.

Hatoru followed behind Gaara silently as they moved swiftly in the underground tunnels. They were not having a good day. The tunnel itself seemed to be nothing more than one big booby trap after another. They had been forced to dodge swords, axes, kunai, shuriken, flame jutsu, earth jutsu, and even poison gas. Gaara was mainly the one doing the shielding with his sand protecting them from just about everything.

The tunnel itself was very old. Hatoru doubted if the Iwa shinobi had patrolled the place in the past few years. It seemed to have been something of importance once ago since there was an ingrained path with holes that seemed to have once been where torches or lights could have been. There were skeletons everywhere in the place.

"Gaara, what do think this place was?" he asked the other red head while still following behind him. Gaara gave him a glance back and a smirk.

"It was once a place the Iwa shinobi was trying to use. The cave itself was said to have been here before the shinobi came but none had tried to use it until the First Great Shinobi War. They wanted to make it an escape route in case someone actually could conquer them. So they began to ingrain a path to see where it led to. They never ended up finding out if this cave came out somewhere actually in Earth country." He said while looking at a frowning Hatoru.

"Why not, I mean this cave has to lead somewhere into Earth country right, I mean they wouldn't start making a path if they didn't know if it came out on the other side."

"That's not entirely true. This operation couldn't get more than ten shinobi because they were in a time of war. Then once the war was over they decided to never put the project back in action because the ten shinobi that were in charge of this project was never returned. The Tsuichikage sent out a search party but the search party returned without news since they would only go so far into this cave. The people grew up fearing that this cave was cursed to all whom would dare enter past where the sunlight could get in." he said smirking at the paler than usually color on his friends face.

"And you just not decided to bring this up!!! There must be some logical reason those shinobi disappeared in this cave. We passed up the sunlight marker a long time ago and we're still fine so we ought to be okay right?" he asked in a shaky voice that betrayed his calm face.

"No one knows but that's not our concern. Our concern is to see if this tunnel will actually lead us to somewhere into the Earth country so that we can do our jobs with the maximum efficiency. We're entering the area where there the shinobi were last known to be since this is where the ingrain path ends." He said while taking off forward with Hatoru almost on top of him.

"Whatever happened to them better not happen to us Gaara or I'm going to come back from the grave and kick your ass." He whispered still sticking close to Gaara. Gaara let out a small chuckle at his friends antics and pressed forward.

Naruto could feel the maliciousness in the air as him and his sensei navigated the caves. Whatever it was that was stalking them was becoming agitated with them. Baki himself could feel something nagging at his shinobi sense and it was ringing with alarm.

"Baki-sensei, something isn't sitting right with me. I just thought about it regardless of whatever Iwa shinobi might be they wouldn't leave such a prominent opening in their defense left unguarded. Something is down here with us and I'm betting its something that they know about." The young blonde said stopping his movements. His demonic hearing was picking up the sound of distant growling. It was spine tingling, there was also the surge of chakra that reeked of malevolence.

_**'I HOPE HE RIPS YOUR PATHETIC FLESH TO RIBBONS!!!!'**_

Naruto tensed completely which didn't go unhidden from his sensei. The fox only spoke when he had the opportunity to berate him or in order to force its possession of his body. Then it hit him full force, he grabbed his sensei and started running straight out of the cave, now he knew the reason they really left the place unguarded.

"Naruto what's wrong?! What are going on why are we leaving this cave?" he asked breaking out of his students grip and running alongside the frantic blonde.

"There's a demon in this damn cave! That's why it's been left unguarded and they knew it! We have to hurry and get out of here, this demon is obviously territorial and we've been invading for the past four hours!!!! I can feel its demonic chakra growing with its fury!!!!" he yelled at the man.

"Why can't I feel its chakra then, I would be better at it being a more experienced shinobi?" he asked. Naruto merely shook his head while picking up speed as Baki did the same. Naruto seemed adamant that they get out now.

"This is the weird thing Baki-sensei, from what Hatoru was able to tell me, there were three demons that could hide their chakra from others except the other demons. Those three were the Hachibi, Rokubi, and the Gobi. The Rokubi is said to be a demon master of Earth and the Mountains which is the dog. I'm guessing that's why I could sense him once his chakra began to flare. He's got a temper as bad as Kyuubi once his territory has been invaded. We've got to hurry and get out of here!!!!" he shouted as the demonic chakra seemed to begin to move.

_**'HE'LL DESTROY YOU, THEN I'LL TAKE THIS BODY AND KILL ALL THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR YOU STUPID BOY!!!!' **_

Naruto grit his teeth and used his willpower to attack the Kyuubi causing the demon to slam into the recesses of his mind. He had enough to deal with without that stupid fox meddling in his thoughts. He sent out a mental distress signal telling his friends to get to them quick.

Two figures stood atop one of the trees surrounding the giant rocky mountains of Earth country. They had been sent to capture the demon that was said to be lurking somewhere inside the mountains. This was their first time being partnered together and it was a certain blonde's first time doing an active mission for the organization he just joined.

"First I'm forced to join, only to return to the place I had left un!" the taller figure said while scanning the area with his scope. His scope then picked up a flare of dark chakra that indicated a demon. The demon was actually on the move.

The other regarded his partner with a raise of his red eyebrow. This was their first mission together as a team. It was the job of The Artist, themselves to gather the Rokubi. The Rokubi wasn't like some of the other demons that they would possibly encounter. Instead of being delusional from its own power it was rather intelligent and knew of itself. He would rather have the Snake back just for this mission, he hoped the blonde was up to it. They always pared him up with the basket cases.

"Deidara can you tell where the demon is exactly?" he asked while facing back towards the mountain.

"Yes, un. Its strange given the information we have on it, the demon is coming out of his home and is on the move. Oh, wait I can see two other chakra signatures coming way in front of it and it seems like they are rushing. Can't be any Iwa shinobi since most of us have an ingrain fear of the place. It should be coming out of those caves." He said pointing in the direction of the caves. Sasori nodded and got inside of his puppet while Deidara came up beside him and they took off.

Gaara and Hatoru sped through the surrounding forest trying to get to their comrades. From the mental messages Naruto had been sending them the Rokubi was inside of those caves. He hoped they could reach them in time and hopefully find a way out of the situation.

Gaara was just as worried about his friend and sensei and was getting sick of running. In a spectacular display of chakra control and speed, he swept himself and Hatoru on a patch of floating sand and flew off in the direction of their teammates hoping they got their in time.

Naruto and Baki burst out of the entrance of the caves just as a blast of green energy shot out behind them. Naruto didn't waste anytime in scrambling to put some distance between him and the caves with his sensei at his side.

He turned to see Gaara and Hatoru coming in fast. As soon as Gaara was coming down to swoop them up a massive tail burst form the cave and slammed into the tiny sand isle. Gaara and Hatoru jumped off quickly and rolled to the side of their teammates. The Rokubi burst from the cave entrance snarling down at them. The Rokubi was a magnificent dog demon with all white fur and dazzling green tip tails and eyes.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and they could all feel the power of the chakra the sword was emitting. Naruto wasn't holding back this time. Before he could make a move Hatoru grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto we can't stay here, we have to leave. By now the Iwa shinobi have sensed the demons chakra. We have time to leave and make sure they don't trace and find us so that we can still finish our mission. There's a way in through the tunnel but is takes quite a while." Gaara nodded to back up Hatoru. They were getting ready to go when the demon let loose another powerful blast. Gaara looked at Hatoru knowing his sand wouldn't hold up.

"Angelic Flower Defense!!!" he yelled while throwing his hands up. A giant white rose formed in front of them and broke apart as the petals scattered and shielded them from the blast. Gaara didn't waste anytime in forming the sand beneath them. Once the blast subsided they were up in the air with Hatoru wrapping a genjutsu of invisibility around them leaving.

Sasori and Deidara watched the Suna shinobi defend themselves and leave. Deidara was impressed that the young boy could actually shield his team from the blast of a demon while Sasori was impressed with his home village's shinobi growth. Something about those three boys nagged at him like he should remember something about them but he couldn't. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to help the dumb blonde he called his partner to capture the demon.

Once they had fled the scene they navigated their way through the tunnel and found themselves on the Eastern part of Earth close to Iwa. He let the three demon containers speak to each other about the demon encounter while he sent a message to the Kazekage. Now they had to find a way into Iwa.

"Listen up boys this is what I want you to do." He said while bringing his students close together.

It was a boring day at the entrance tunnel into the Hidden Rock Village. Two Chuunin stood guard, two twin brothers who had been through everything together. It had been a long guard duty and they couldn't wait to get off to go get a real mission. Sechiru the eldest was reading his favorite Icha Icha Paradise while Chechiru the youngest was twirling his kunai. Suddenly they both looked up as the saw four shadows making their way towards them. They both stood up straight but ready incase it should prove to be someone that would try to invade their home.

As the shadows got closer they relaxed. It was only Hikaru and his genin team coming back from their mission. He laughed seeing the drool hanging off two of the three genin from the Earth Lords dog Pachirisu. The girl held the dog close to her while the two boys glared at her for staying clean. Hikaru was walking behind them with his mouth in a smile.

"Caught him quicker this time huh, you kids seem to get better at remembering his hiding spots." Sechiru said while chuckling at the two boys.

"Yeah, for being so old he really knows how to run and hide!" the young girl said while Chechiru just shook his head.

"Yeah I know, we did the same thing when I was a genin! It's nice to know that no matter how old he gets he gives every good genin a run for their money." He said outright laughing.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up can we please go inside to get this dog drool cleaned off of us!!!!" the orange headed boy yelled at the two guards. "We still have a lot of training to do and sensei is being a slave driver!!!!"

"Yeah whatever kid, say Hikaru since we kinda lost that poker game last night how about we take Pachirisu to the office for you so you won't have to go so far out of your way!!! We're about to get off duty in a few seconds and we can run tell them you completed your mission and you can hand in the report tomorrow, PLEASE?!?!?!?!" he said while falling to his knees and giving his Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu which Hikaru fell for every time.

"All right, all right here take the dog. C'mon kids lets get to the training ground and start your exercises." He said while pushing his kids inside and walking off. The two Chuunin took off as two more showed up in their place. They made it to the mission office only to find Kyouka the little girl's mother in the office.

"Here is team 4's mission retrieval package the aging old dog of the Earth Lord!" Sechiru said while handing it over to the female jounin. She in turn took the dog and gave it to its owner who left the pay in the desk.

"Where is Mahiru? How come her team isn't here to take the pay?" she said while shifting more papers around on the desk.

"Well we kinda begged Hikaru to let us bring it up here since we know you'll hold his and his teams pay until they come and get it which will probably be tomorrow. Hikaru's taking them out for some training!" Chechiru said while snickering.

"Oh my, well it seems I won't be expecting my daughter back till around midnight with the way he trains them. I guess he really wants to enter them into the exam this year since we will be going to the wretched Leaf village this year." She said with venom thinking about the people from her country that fell to that village. "I hope he trains them well so that they stomp the Leaf and Sand kids, its time that we made them realize that we are powerful once again."

"Yeah anyway Kyouka where is the Tsuichikage and the ANBU who are usually here?" he said while looking around

"Oh yeah someone awakened that demon in the mountains and it was going nuts so the Tsuichikage, the ANBU, some jounin, and even some Hunter-nin came back to help out with the demon but from what I've received there were two shinobi there who were sealing the beast inside the scroll when they got there and one of them was Deidara." She said while shaking her head of the memory of Deidara.

"Deidara was one of our best. He was a very powerful ANBU with the power to stand toe to toe with the Tsuichikage and his bloodline was scary too bad he went all terrorist on us, I hope they kill him." Sechiru said while balling his fist.

"It's not likely that they will succeed Deidara was not alone he was working with Akasuna no Sasori of Suna. He's a truly frightening shinobi, I just hope that everyone comes back all right." She said while looking out the window.

Baki and his team let their transformations drop as they got into a safe area. It had taken some skillful watching on Naruto's part to get a lot of that genin team mannerisms, clothing, speech, and interactions down pact. Naruto was the best at observations and was often asked did he have the Sharingan because of his massive memorization skills. Once they had everything down pact. They knocked them out and had Hatoru put them inside of a very powerful S-rank ten layered genjutsu that took an abnormal amount of chakra. It would keep them out of the loop for enough to do what they needed to. Incase it wasn't Naruto placed a seal on them to keep them asleep in their own minds.

First things were first they needed to meet up with their spy, see if they could find their own information, and find out where the vault was. Gaara and Baki were going to meet up with the spy, Naruto was going to find the vault and Hatoru was going on his own personal recon mission. They knew to meet up at ten so they could at least retrieve the scroll and get out of dodge.

Naruto took off and got himself into a very masterful illusion that he caught in the fox's memory. It was a true transformation technique which enabled the user to become someone or something totally different. It was very useful for what he needed to do. He transformed into his 'Sexy' form and changed into revealing clothes and headed into a bar.

In a shinobi's life it was never too early to get drunk. If you were coming off a mission in the middle of the day and you needed to cut loose their was always a shinobi bar that catered only to them. He walked into the bar making sure to keep a low profile. He sat in the back watching the people carefully for those that seemed to be getting drunk by the minute. He found one man who seemed to be quite drunk because he allowed his ANBU tattoo to show. He quickly got up and conned the man into sitting in the back in his booth.

"You're pretty hot bitch, wanna show me a good time!!!" he said slurring his words and falling all over Naiko's chest. Naruto grit his teeth and stuck it out as the guys hand was moving towards his privates. Naruto grabbed the man's hand and brought it upward before letting his chakra flow through the man right into his brain. The mans eyes glazed over while Naruto huddled him closer to the shadows.

_'Thank you Hatoru for that little trick!' _

"What is your name and what rank are you?" he asked quickly knowing he had a time limit on this.

"Kaoru Hinimori ANBU Captain."

"What's going on in the village right now, has the Tsuichikage been making plans for war, is Iwa entering the Chuunin Exams, what happened with the demon, where is the secret vault where scrolls are kept?" he asked in rapid succession remembering that Hatoru said it was the best way to do it.

"Right now the village is under high alert with the appearance of the two missing-nin Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori also right now we have the hunter-nin searching for the lost child of the Tenshi bloodline which can translate the Scroll of Light with its eyes. There aren't any plans for war at this present time but hopefully there will be. The Chuunin Exams is the place where Iwagakure will show everyone we are the most powerful village in existence. The demon was being sealed up into a heavy scroll in which there were many, many, many seals by the two missing-nin. Only a few people know where the vault is, not even I know." He said in the monotone voice showing that he was not in control of himself.

_'Shit!!!! Sasori is here in Iwa!!! This does not bode well right now!!'_

"What happened to the two missing-nin, were they defeated?" he asked as he felt his control slipping.

"No! We were no match for them, only the Tsuchikage was able to actually be a threat to them. Deidara seems to have grown massively since he's been gone. Akasuna no Sasori slaughtered a great many of our ANBU and jounin even one of the Hitkotsu clan and said he would enjoy making them his newest pieces of art." He said beginning to snap out of it. Naruto made sure to leave silently without being noticed leaving the man in total confusion.

_'Something is going on here and if two missing nin of such caliber are here and collecting demons it only means trouble for those of us whom contain them.'_

Naruto wasted no time in rushing off to meet up with Hatoru. Hopefully the young puppet master could shed some light on the troubling events.

Gaara sat inside with Baki across form their spy in a local tea shop. The meeting had been going on for a while now with nothing really good to report. It was basically the going on of those in the mission's offices and only now was things starting to look up.

"The Tsuichikage is looking for the missing child of the Tenshi bloodline. It was said that the clan had set up shop in the Hidden Moon Village but then that was destroyed and they integrated into the Hidden Star Village. So the Tsuichikage sent out a hit team to go into the Tenshi Clan house but when they got there it was said that they changed their last name to remain hidden." He said while taking another sip of his tea.

"So if they changed their name they would be safer from the enemies that would tirelessly come after them. What about their bloodline what is it?" he asked having a hunch whom they were searching for.

"It's a true gift, like another one of the Transcendent Bloodline like the Rinnegan. Only this bloodline was said to have been the birth of medical jutsu, taijutsu, and dojutsu. No one really knows the color of the eyes but it's said that they use white, silver or golden chakra but they could have been said for they Hatake Clan of Leaf. The only thing is that they are all said to be blonde hair and silver eyes. This was true until they married into a clan with strong genes and a knack for psychic abilities. Then the gene pool was mixed and they could look like anyone."

"I see so this bloodline is one of those many would kill to have under their hands. A powerful weapon to control. What else about it can you tell me?"

"Well so the hit team ended up asking the leader of the Star Village, whom had told them that the clan had been eradicated but they had kept one because he had shown a power that all in his clan had praised him for. He was said to have been the most powerful holder of their bloodline since their ancestor. The thing was when they went to retrieve him his guards had all been killed, and get this by the kid. The boy was only 6 being kept in a prison and getting abused and raped. The guards were mutilated and in their blood there were written a message that he would never be their's again and that the village would burn for the innocents that they killed in his family, he swore vengeance. Ever since then the Star Village and Iwa have been searching for him with no luck." He said while shaking his head at the atrocities that the boy had been through.

"He's not the only kid that Iwa have been after. A few years ago they made an attempt to kidnap the Kyuubi vessel in Leaf. Once again they got there to late. The kid had been run out of the village and no one had seen him since. The thing is this from another contact of mine in that village she told me that the kid was no other than the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. The Fourth Hokage and the Last Whirlpool Shinobi. She herself was a master swordsman. Her family were all swordsman who carried a sword with a sentient spirit inside of it. She also had a bloodline which came from Whirlpool but also was found in Kiri. It was known as the Hyoton. Iwa wanted to use the boy as a weapon against his own home village but once again they were denied the chance. They wanted young Gaara here but knew that Sand guarded what was theirs fiercely." The older spy said while making sure no one was listening. Baki was deep in thought now. Something was stirring in the Stone but he needed to know what, especially since they were trying to gather two of his genin.

"What has been going on that Iwa would need all of these potentially strong children at their hands?" he asked trying to grasp at the idea that was just above his head.

"Well from what I've been seeing there is a new village that has been on the rise for some time now. It is called the Hidden Sound Village or Oto. The Otokage as he is calling himself has been meeting with the Tsuichikage for some time now. The Otokage himself scares me, he gives me the weirdest feeling. He has the feel of a snake about him. The thing that is so wrong about him was the fact that when the Tsuichikage was talking to him he knew such intimate details about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and how he made some cursed mark that could place the boy under their control. It was the sickest thing, I tell you something about him just seems so familiar." He said taking some time to think about it. Baki himself was very disturbed to hear about the Otokage and his new village something was wrong with the man and then it hit him who the Otokage had to have been.

"It can't be…." He whispered getting looks from Gaara and the spy. " The only person with a silver tongue, had research on such forbidden seals, with a snake like feeling, the Sannin Orochimaru!" he hissed getting a wide-eyed reaction from the two at the table with him.

"Its really bad if that man is after my teammates." Gaara said while growling on the inside. "Especially since Naruto was registered under his name in the ninja book. Orochimaru and the Tsuichikage are bound to notice this, Orochimaru before the Tsuichikage. He will make a move on him and he's smart he'll figure out who Hatoru is sooner or later."

Baki nodded as he paid their spy well while leaving with Gaara hoping to find Hatoru quickly hoping that nothing would go amiss with the mission anytime soon.

Orochimaru sat in his room in the finest hotel in Iwa while thinking of his could have been run in with his former partner. It wouldn't have bode well for him had they run into him. Things would have gone from bad to worse for him should they have encountered each other. Besides he had things to attend to, like actually finding the Tenshi Boy in order to get into the Light Archives. Then he had to find the damn Kyuubi brat, the child had just gone up in smoke like the Tenshi child. Then there was the case of young Gaara. Last he checked which was about 7 years ago the boy was being hated and driven into insanity. If he could persuade the boy like he had done Kimmimaro then he would have an excellent shinobi by his side. He should check upon Suna and see if they would help him in his conquest.

"Lord Orochimaru I have brought you the updated shinobi registration book." Kimmimaro said as he bowed his head and brought the book forward. Orochimaru took the book out of his hands flipping straight to the U section to see if his precious Sasuke had made it.

"How wonderful, young Sasuke has made it into the world of the shinobi. His sensei is none other than that pest Kakashi, no matter I could crush him easily. His teammates are a boy named Sai, the dead last and Sakura Haruno a first generation shinobi. Children of no importance, they will be dealt with when the time comes." He said silkily about to close the book but something urged him to turn the next page and when he did he let out a very sinister laugh.

"Well, well, well what do we have here!!! The Kyuubi Vessel lives and is in the desert!!! Who would have thought those mindless demon-haters in Suna would accept another demon. No doubt his life is just as horrible as the Ichibi. His teammates are Gaara and a Hatoru Kyouji. Let's see here, umm a very pretty girl, no boy. Nothing major on him, their sensei is Baki. Well, it seems like my plans are only going to get better with those two as my new servants!!!" he said as he closed the book and decided to contact his spy in Sand.

Hatoru sat in a meditative position and let his golden chakra flare out underground he frowned feeling his chakra being tugged in a certain direction. He allowed it to follow keeping a tight reign over it in case he need to jerk it back. After about ten minutes it was being pulled into a scroll. His chakra felt around feeling loads of scrolls everywhere and people also. People in Special Mask that depicted stones. He pulled his chakra back knowing who they were.

The STONE, Special Tactics Offensive Ninja Exterminators were the most fearsome warriors of Iwa. They were warriors whom just in reach of gaining the Sannin title and were the guards of Iwa's secrets. He had found the secret vault lying meters under the ground layered with traps and guarded by the most fearsome warriors of Iwa. He was getting ready to leave when his teammates found him. They looked at him and he got the idea. Important meeting right now was the looks on their faces. They all quickly exited the area and went back to their Inn.

"What is going on here, how come we're meeting so early?" he asked. Baki nodded at Naruto wanting to know what the boy had actually been able to find on his own.

"Okay so nothing really going on from what I was able to find except the fact that they are looking for the Tenshi child which we already know has to be Hatoru. Another thing is that only your eyes can translate that scroll not even the Kazekage being an expert on deciphering scrolls would be able to figure it out. Another thing is that the demon we escaped form had been sealed up!" he said getting looks from everyone.

"What do you mean sealed up Naruto, like someone was used like we were used to stop the demon or what?" he asked afraid for the child that would have to go through the pain that they went through.

"No it wasn't that from what the ANBU Captain told me, was that there was a massive scroll with far too many seals on it and it was sealed into that. The thing is this one of their own missing-nin Deidara who is an S-class criminal and Akasuna no Sasori another S-class Nin were the ones to defeat and seal the demon." He said as Hatoru sucked in air quickly. Sasori was someone he wanted to destroy because of all the pain his grandmother went through.

"I have heard rumors of an organization that is made of S-Class Nin whom travel in pairs. No one really knew what their objective was besides taking things and being powerful but it seems they are gathering demons or maybe they just needed the Inu's power. We'll only know for sure in time but we should be on the lookout. What about you Baki-sensei?" Hatoru asked while turning to face his sensei.

"This might take a while so I suggest you sit down. There are some very sinister things going on in this village right now and it seems that you three are at the center of people's evil plans."

Orochimaru walked into the Tsuichikage's office and the man raised his bald head to look at him. The Tsuichikage was a relatively young man in his early forties. He was bald but had mustache and green eyes. He was also heavily muscles and carried a large ax on his side.

"What is it Orochimaru, I've just had a very taxing day and it looks like its not getting any better. I thought we already agreed on your proposition and we were your allies." He said while going back to his evil paperwork.

"Yes we've been very clear on what the terms are but that's not what I'm here for. I have new information that could benefit us in our endeavor. The Kyuubi vessel has been in Suna since he went missing all those years ago. Hopefully we won't even have to fight him to get him out of there. The way Suna treats their own Jinchuuriki they both should jump at the chance of revenge or a 'better life'." He said chuckling.

The Tsuichikage snapped up at the mention of two very powerful Jinchuuriki on their side. It would be very beneficial to them. He looked at Orochimaru and smiled.

"Are they in Suna right now?" he asked.

"From what my spy was able to find before he was killed he said no. They were actually on a mission but he couldn't tell me where before he was killed. We could always send some soldiers there at the Wind Country stations to jump them should they enter." He said as the Tsuichikage nodded.

"I'll send 6 of my STONE ninja that should be more than enough to handle them unless they actually know how to channel some of their demons strength." He said while summoning six of them. He still had four left and that would be enough for now.

"Good I'll be sending two of my best Sound shinobi Kimmimaro and Tayuya. This should be enough to persuade them to come over to our side although we might have to kill their other teammate and sensei." He said smirking.

"Indeed, we could always tell Suna that it was Leaf shinobi who had done such and then we would have even more manpower for us to utilize." He said smirking right alongside his partner.

"How are things going with the search for the Tenshi Heir?" Orochimaru asked while fiddling with some stuff on the desk.

"Not good there haven't been any new leads, it's as if the boy has just simply vanished into thin air. He hasn't been spotted in any of the shinobi nations. No one with the traditional looks come out to be him. They can't form golden chakra and its getting damn frustrating." He said slamming his hands on the desk nearly cracking it.

"The only thing we were able to find out is that the boy is definitely a Jinchuuriki!" he said causing Orochimaru to drop the glass item he had in his hand. He turned to face the Tsuichikage with a look of anger across his face.

"We **HAVE **to find that boy before the Akatsuki do. If they find him first they'll extract his demon and give his outer shell to Sasori so that they could utilize his power and decipher the Scroll of Light. What does he hold, do we know that?" he asked hoping to get more information on the boy.

"Yes, he actually holds the Eight-winged Silver Dragon, the only demon to have loved humanity." He said as Orochimaru whipped his head around.

"This is not good a demon of light and the Tenshi Powers put together would make him formidable if we don't find him soon. We must find out where……" he said as his twisted mind began to fit pieces of a puzzle together.

"OH SUNA HAS BECOME QUITE THE CLEVER ONES!!!!!! I SEE IT NOW, I SEE IT!!!" he said while standing back to the wall. "It makes perfect sense, my spy said there team was called Team Oni, wouldn't it make sense for all three to be demon containers, I'm sure of it. Hatoru Kyouji is the Tenshi Heir and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki!!!" he said a bit like some crazed fanatic.

The Tsuichikage could only smile in sick satisfaction knowing that they could get a lot for the cost of one genin team. Things were really starting to look up.

"This mission has gone up exponentially to an S-rank mission for now. Things have gotten really ugly and we're down to the wire. We only have two hours till those kids and jounin are expected back. Everyone stick to the plan. We have to go in fast and heavy. Once we're inside of the vault Hatoru you know what to do." Baki said as they all began to move into the underground that would lead them to their objective.

Hatoru moved silently in front of his teammates finding only four STONE shinobi in the place. Thanking Kami for the blessing he hit them all with a SS-rank genjutsu with many layers. Phase one was a success. They didn't even notice it. It was up to Baki-sensei to get the scroll it was time for them to show off their assault skills.

Hatoru knew even the smallest bit of golden chakra would alert them to whom he was so it was time for him to pull out his favorite skill. He pulled two scrolls from his sleeves and unsealed them. He smirked to himself, Sasori wasn't the only one who could make human puppets. He decided to bring out the big guns this time, this wasn't time to play. In front of him stood two puppets he never shown to anyone and his teammates were open-mouthed. On his left stood a man with long dark blue hair and ice blue eyes. He had two dots on his forehead showing that he was the very first Kaguya and very first leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Kentaro Kaguya was a very powerful man whom was said to have been at Kage level when he was alive. He carried his two swords which both infused with a part of his bone which only made them stronger known as Amaterasu and Susanoo. The two goddess swords of legend, one of flame and one of void in which were based off the Uchiha techniques. The man was dressed a very elegant battle style black silk kimono and looked just as he did. Hatoru took even more care of the appearance of his puppets than Sasori and prided himself on their realistic qualities.

The other puppet was another puppet of legend only this one was the famed leader of the Moon Village. Hatoru took special care of this one, this man was the leader of a village he only knew for a month. This man was the very first ruler of the village and the last of his bloodline. The man was known as Gogyo Imishhin. He was a very tall and powerfully built man with short shoulder length silver hair and shining molten silver eyes. This man wore his usual battle attire of body armor underneath his open black cloak. The man carried a staff in one hand with his forehead protector on his forehead like the other puppet. His power to manipulate cosmic energy and use gravity was stuff of legends. Hatoru smirked as he manipulated his puppets with both of his hands. Gaara merely smirked at his teammates unpredictable puppets while Naruto gaped. Baki himself was amazed and wondered how the boy got his hands on such puppets. Baki took off into the darkness with his student's right alongside him. They saw Hatoru branching off to go fight the two guards that were together. Naruto saw his chance and branched off to fight another one while Gaara remained with Baki till it was time for him to get to it. Naruto had up his own safe-guard illusion, Hatoru bended the light around him top become invisible while Gaara had Hatoru set up many layers of genjutsu upon him. They were not going to be seen and give away who was going to tear the place apart.

All the way on the other side of the village the Otokage and the Tsuichikage were thinking of all the ways they could use the boys to their advantages and then finally get access to the real ruins of the Village of Light.

"The Curse Mark of Heaven should work for young Gaara, the Curse of mark of Hell is bound to disrupt the Tenshi boy and bend him to my will while the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will need my Cursed Mark of Elements to bind him to us. It is going to take a lot of chakra but I'm sure they will work once it happens." He said chuckling.

"Yes then once they are under our thumb we'll begin with our plans. The thing is though will they be able to take on the Akatsuki should they come for them?" he asked. Orochimaru merely returned his gaze out of the window.

"They are my puppets and I won't have them going to anyone else if they can't defeat them they will call upon the full power of their demon either it will kill their attacker or kill them. Either way the Akatsuki will not succeed. These boys are mine to control and they can't have them. Who knows the Tenshi boy could even become a better vessel than young Sasuke." He said chuckling madly. The Tsuichikage chuckled while on the inside he was frowning. If the snake thought he would let those boys walk away with him he had another thing coming.

Hatoru watched as the two guards finally broke out of their genjutsu trap and then he sent out his puppets. The two shinobi dodged and stood right next to each other. They both had their eyes threatening to bulge out of their skulls. The two shinobi in front of them were legendary and were DEAD!!!! The only thing was that the dead part seemed to have been wrong with men who lived over a century ago standing in front of them.

Kentaru took out his swords and got into a stance while Gogyo thrust his staff in front of him. The STONE shinobi knew they needed more space and took off into the caverns below with the puppets and their master behind.

Hatoru was impressed. This was the long talked about place of hiding for the Iwa. The caverns were huge and spacious perfect for the battle about to take place. He set his senses on the shinobi and began his assault.

"We have to be careful Shota. Something isn't right with them. I would say they were puppets but they are too alive, to human like to be such. We have to be on our best if we even want to live through this encounter." The first spoke to his partner.

"All right Kai, I know. This is not a normal battle we're going into but one of legend. These two shinobi were known to the world as the best and we have to….**INCOMING!!!!!!!**" he yelled as the two of them jumped out of the way of a ball of burning black fire. They looked up only to have to separate as the two shinobi came down upon them.

Shota dodged the incoming slashed of the legendary Kentaro as he slashed at him. Kentaro was slicing with perfect grace and energy never wasting a small bit of chakra. Shota back flipped another strike only get a fist to the face. He hit the ground and rolled as a void obliterated the spot he was previously on.

Kentaro came down with a double slash as Shota pulled out his own blade and reinforced it with a lot of chakra. He felt the strain on his blade as the two above him pressed forward. He tried for a kick only for bones to shoot out and trap his foot. He could sense the gathering of chakra below him and replaced himself in time as bone spikes shot out of the ground. He stuck to the wall only to get slammed into it.

He never saw the cosmic fist that slammed into him causing him to collapse inside of the wall. Kai shot boulders at Gogyo only for the force of gravity to drop them to the ground. The ancient Moon warrior flew towards Kai at unimaginable speeds with his staff raised. Kai dodged the staff and with the most speed he could muster stood right in front of Gogyo's face ready to deliver a shattering kick. He was blasted backward as Gogyo's eyes let loose a blast of black cosmic energy.

The two STONE shinobi regrouped and looked at the men before them. This battle was going downhill quickly and they needed to jump into action. Both men rushed into battle ready to get into round two. Kentaro put his swords away for now as Shota closed in on him. Shota threw a punch which was blocked as Shota then flipped upwards an extended his leg all the way to crash into the skull of Kentaro. He thought with the force behind it the man would drop only for his foot to get caught by something which lifted him in the air and slammed him to the ground. Kentaro finished pulling out his spine and putting it in his hand then whipping it to the left taking Shota with it into a wall. Kentaro took off in a flash as Shota moved to avoid a drilling punch which shattered the rock below it into nothingness.

Kai slammed into a wall as used his cosmic energy to blast him again. He hurriedly got out of his little crater and threw a vicious kick which connected with the mans stomach and sent him flying. He moved in with another punch only to get blasted upward by the lack of gravity then come crashing down and struggling to get up with the added force of gravity. He moved to the left as the staff tried to bash his head in. He let out a cry of pain as the staff slid across the surface to slam into his ribs sending him sprawling across the land.

Shota and Kai once again got to each others side bruised up. They nodded to each other before flashing through hand seals.

"STONE Technique: Rushing Earth Wipeout!!!!" they yelled causing what looked like a tidal wave of Earth to rise and come towards the ancient warriors. Kentaro stepped forward and raised his swords.

"The Burning Void!!!" he whispered as a void of black flames sucked in the wave only to reveal the STONE shinobi gone.

"Rising Terra Fist!!!!" they chorused as they jumped upwards as the Earth shot upwards with them.

"Burning Void: Shield of the Goddess!!!" Kentaro said as he jumped upwards with Gogyo as the void moved beneath them stopping the Earth from impacting. Kentaro smirked as he looked down upon the men.

"Burning Void: Black Hell Rain!!!!" he whispered as the flames began to shoot downwards on the men who scrambled to get away from the flames that burned through the Earth. Shota redirected the last of the moving earth to move around the shield before coming to smash the men. Gogyo flipped his staff and waved it.

"Cosmic Constellations!!!!" he yelled while stars of the Chinese Zodiac formed around the ring of the shield below them to block the Earth from smashing them.

"Cosmic Constellations: Stellar Destruction!!!" he yelled again while having his staff float in the air. The staff began to glow and the constellations glowed brighter shooting out beams of energy that went in a dazzling display of beauty and destruction. Shota and Kai dodged to the best of their ability.

They looked back up to see the stars shooting out once again but inside the shield was a missing Kentaro. Kai kicked Shota out of the way just in time to dodge a double sword slash that cut through the ground. Hatoru moved his hands quicker under his invisibility and gave his puppets a boost of speed. Kai was dodging the beams when he was forced to flip back from another blast of black fire and twist on his one hand to avoid another display of deadly searing beams. He pushed off of that one hand just as the two swords pierced the ground. He balanced himself on one finger on the hilt of the sword and spun his legs kicking Kentaro in the face sending him backwards. Kentaro flipped upwards only to find himself about to get plunged in the brain with a kunai. He raised his sword as a beam of energy came down and reflected it to cut the kunai and slice right through Kai who replaced himself in time. Hatoru saw his chance and activated his chakra scalpel and hit him in the back of the head making him go unconscious and slamming a golden foot in his back to send him flying.

Shota grit his teeth trying to focus dodging the beams when he saw Kai slam into a wall with incredible force. Gogyo redirected his staff for another attack when Shota looked up.

"Cosmic Explosions!!!" he said as the constellations seem to gain life and soar down towards him. He knew something was wrong with that and moved in time to see them cause a huge explosion which shook the caverns. Shota got up and flipped out of the way as a load of bone spikes burst from the ground he moved in time to dodge a slash from the swords as Kentaro came out of one of them. He flipped again to avoid another. Kentaro kept popping out of the spikes and trying to slash him. He flipped outwards and landed only to go flying into a wall from a blast of cosmic energy and heavy gravity. He slumped to the floor unconscious but none the less alright.

Hatoru came out of his invisibility and resealed his puppets surveying the damage and making sure to erase his chakra signature here making it seem like they only fought the two legendary warriors. He focused and found his friends still fighting and his sensei coming towards him with the scroll in hand. He smiled to himself and began working on the thing they would need to get out of Earth country.

Naruto came in fast and hard so fast that the guard was actually caught off guard. The man fell backwards and crashed through the wall which led into the eastern side of the caverns.

Shinto Kazemiru never thought someone would catch him off guard and definitely did not expect to get hit by some unknown character in a ANBU uniform of his own country. Whoever was under there was going to die and he would be happy to bring in the traitor. He pulled his giant war-hammer from his back and settled into his stance ready to kill the joker behind the wolf mask.

Naruto smirked to himself before jumping towards the man and letting out a stream of fire from his mouth. He wanted to throw the man off by using as many different elements so that he would never get a good handle on who was behind the mask. Shinto moved to the left and launched forward with speed the belied his size. He swung his hammer down which force Naruto to maneuver and shift his body to the left while lashing out with a vicious kick which the man ducked under and swung his hammer upward. Naruto replaced himself with the boulder just as the hammer smashed it into bits.

He wanted so bad to test his new fan out but he knew if he did he couldn't allow the man to live. It was getting pretty tiresome by dodging so Naruto decided to go for something new he created. He pulled the water out of the air and did rapid seals.

"Krakens Fury!!!!" he yelled while the water formed around him in a whirlpool and lifted him upwards while the water itself sprouted tentacles. Shinto was in awe of the skill the ANBU had with water and he found out how much control he had over the water as the tentacle seemed to come to life and started lashing out at him.

"10,000 Tentacle Strike!!!!" Naruto whispered as the tentacles multiplied even more and went into a frenzy. Shinto began to dodge by jumping all over the place with his incredible speed from surface to surface. He moved to the left until three tentacles picked up speed and slammed him into a wall, another pierced his shoulder and he got up and jumped away.

Naruto flashed through seals once again while throwing out one of his favorite jutsu in his arsenal.

"Immortal Fire: Blue Star Blaze!!!!" he yelled while letting loose a cloud of blue fire that raced towards the man. Shinto could feel the intense heat of the flame meters away and knew it was now or never. He begin to flash through seals with Naruto's eyes paying close attention.

"Gaia Defense: Diamond Complex!!!" he yelled. Shinto pulled the diamond minerals form deep within the earth with amazing speed as it formed around him into a semi-circle which was on top of the earth. The fire hit the diamond shield and began to bear down upon it. He could feel the heat baking him on the inside. The shield itself was starting to fall back to its basic element.

Naruto was impressed with the shield that the STONE shinobi had put up against his fire. Many shields gave way to the intense heat of his blue fire but this one by far had lasted the longest. He put one final blast of chakra into it and watched in satisfaction as the diamond shielding gave way back to carbon, the diamonds basic element.

As the flames disappeared Naruto gazed only to find Shinto gone. Naruto let out a pain-filled cry as the large war-hammer slammed him from behind. Shinto smiled as he slammed his war hammer into the ANBU's back. He was smiling until he felt slicing wind hit him from his front. His body fell backwards into a wall with a large resounding crash. He watched as the ANBU he slammed into the back went up in a poof of smoke and another stood at the far end where he was hit from.

Naruto smiled to himself proud for finding a way to separate the man from his destructive weapon. Shinto himself made a mad dash for his hammer and Naruto made his clones without moving a muscle. Shinto was in reach of his hammer when five clones burst forth. The first slammed him upwards with a double heel thrust to his face busting his jaw. The second slammed him again with a powerful punch to the gut sending him higher. The third and forth gave him knees to the gut and a quick to the face sending him even higher. The fifth latched on to him and began to swirl them in a twister while shooting downwards.

"Tornado Dive!!!!" he yelled as the reached the ground the clones disappeared and Shinto hit the ground with amazing force and sent a shockwave throughout the village. Shinto lay in the ground wounded terribly but alive. Naruto rushed off to meet up with Hatoru knowing his little stunt would have alerted the entire village to their little invasion.

Gaara watched the shinobi pace back and forth until Naruto's shockwave hit. Gaara cursed to himself about his friend and his horribly destructive jutsu. He quickly used his sand and shot forward with supreme speed and kicked the man in the face sending him sprawling backwards. Gaara himself was debating whether or not he should use his sand when the man let loose a hail of kunai. Gaara didn't bother to block as he repelled them and sent them flying back to the unsuspecting shinobi.

Izuto didn't expect for his own weapons to suddenly turn against him and attack him. He dodged all of them only to shift his head to dodge a punch. He kicked his leg up only to find his assailant gone. A foot crashed into his face sending him into the ground. Gaara had swiftly put himself above the man on his foot and slammed his own foot into his face. Gaara came down planning to bash the Izuto's head in only for the man to melt into the ground. Gaara used his own small Earth affinity to move out of the way as the man came from behind him. Gaara sent out a strong pulse of magnetism that sent the man headlong into the wall.

"Hands of Gaia!!!!" Izuto yelled as two large stone hands came crashing into Gaara. Gaara unleashed his sand in time for the hands to be stopped and lashed out a sand fist on the man. Izuto didn't expect for a large fist made out of Sand to bash him in the face. He now knew who was invading their vault. He had to get a message out. Gaara knew now he had to kill the man and went on the offensive.

Gaara shot forward as the man ran up the wall and tried to get out of the room. Gaara's sand shot out blocking the exit as Gaara propelled himself on the roof. He lashed out with a strong palm which the man caught and tried to break. Gaara used his limber body to break out of his grip and give him a double palm to the chest with a crackle of electricity. Izuto stumbled backwards paralyzed. Gaara let his sand wrap around the man and put on some powerful pressure killing the man instantly.

He hated rushing a battle he checked to make sure every bit of grain of sand was picked up as he sealed the sand back inside the seals on the inside of his sleeves. He erased his chakra presence and was off to meet with Hatoru.

Everyone met back up with Hatoru who was waiting for them. Hatoru turned and gave Naruto a glare. Gaara merely shook his head.

"Nice going Blondie, you just alerted the entire village to our presence!" Hatoru hissed. Naruto merely shrugged it off which made Hatoru give him another glare.

"Yeah, and what did you call that explosion that shook this part of town Hatoru, you're not Mr. Perfect." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at his teammate who looked away.

"Whatever, I was able to locate the marker Baki-sensei placed at the border of Earth country. So now I can make the portal needed so that we can get out of here pronto. Good thing you did Baki-sensei I sense some very powerful shinobi on their way here. Did everyone erase their signatures?" he asked everyone nodded.

"Eight Sealed Portal!!!" Hatoru whispered as seals appeared in the air opening a portal which gave them a clear picture of their destination.

"I've opened the portal and released that genin team, lets go!" he said. They all went through the portal as it finally closed. As soon as they were over they took off towards Fire country so that no one would get suspicious in case Earth had some guards set up near their country,

The Tsuichikage and Orochimaru were sitting in his office discussing the actual plans when the shockwave hit. It shook every building in Iwa and he knew something was up.

"What was that?" Orochimaru hissed while looking around. Sakon and Jirobu were by his side in an instant while the ANBU flanked the Tsuichikage.

"Lord Tsuichikage, the shockwave originated from the underground. It came from the very eastern border of the city." He said while the Tsuichikage paled.

"No time we must move NOW!!!!" he yelled while they all ran out and began to make their way over.

"What is that place Hidake?" Orochimaru asked while coming up on the side of the Tsuichikage.

"That is where the vault is, that is where that damn Scroll of Light is hidden. This has never happened before the Vault has never been found, we didn't even know someone had invaded our home!!! Find out what has been going on!" he roared at one of his ANBU. The ANBU took off in another direction while they kept running.

In no time they reached the vault and saw a few missing scrolls but when the Tsuichikage got to where he was going he paled as did Orochimaru for he knew what must have been under all that security. The Scroll of Light was gone. The Tsuichikage ordered his ANBU to look around and report. They brought him back three injured STONE shinobi and they found the blood and crushed body of the last.

"WHO DID THIS!!!!" he roared as his ANBU shrank back.

"Sir we don't really know all of the chakra signatures that we found belonged only to them sir. It's a mess really, there is something left though sir where we found Kai and Shota. Its like a forest of large white bones." The man said. The Tsuichikage and Orochimaru took off and in no time they stood in front of what the man described.

"It can't be!" Orochimaru said as the Tsuichikage turned to face him. "This is the work of a Kaguya and I swore that Kimmimaro was the last of his clan but it seems he is not! If I weren't sure I wouldn't say this also that black fire we see burns for seven days and nights. The work of an Uchiha only. This is confusing." He said while analyzing the place carefully.

Someone powerful had ran through here either that or someone incredibly clever with all the thought and detail before hand. It was going to be something when the surviving men woke up and was able to tell the tale.

"I can't believe STONE shinobi were defeated!!!" the Tsuichikage said to himself but some of the ANBU caught it and decided to speak up.

"Well sir, these four were the newest members of the STONE forces to replace the ones who died in the recon mission to Rain. They were fresh jounin sir but none the less had the talent to be a great STONE ninja." He said which placated some of the Tsuichikage's rage.

"When they wake tell me I need to find out who took the scroll so that we can try our best to take it back understand?" he said as the ANBU shook his head yes.

Orochimaru was troubled whomever took the scroll was indeed ingenious and a danger to his plans. He needed to find out who had done such himself and maybe turn them to his side.

Naruto, Gaara, Hatoru, and Baki were deep into Fire country but well out of Leaf way. It would take them another day to get to their home but it would be well worth it especially if the mission went off without a hitch. Baki was rather proud of his students for handling what he deemed an S-rank mission.

The boys were shaping up to be top quality shinobi who would take the world by storm. He knew it seemed as if they were invincible but he knew better. The STONE were legendary fighters and he deduced those must have been new recruits and the boys themselves said they were guessed as much to. They were powerful but not enough to take on an experienced STONE shinobi with intensive training.

Baki himself kept the scroll on a seal on another scroll that would only open for him. It would be bad to lose the scroll to an enemy after they worked so hard get it. They got up and stretched getting ready to leave once again and make it home.

Kimmimaro and Tayuya were sitting at the Southern Wind Gate where Fire met Wind waiting to see if Team Oni would show up. They only had one STONE shinobi accompanying them and he was Vice-Captain Yasura. They were about to give up and report back that nothing was biting on their end when they saw four shadows coming there way. Yasura grabbed his giant scythe as they began to get closer.

Naruto was practicing with his water affinity by shifting it around in the air with his mind watching it take different forms. His thoughts drifted onto Shiva his sword and how useful ice was in battle. It was an unpredictable element that would never be associated with a Suna shinobi. His thoughts were so caught up in ice that he never saw the water in his hand freeze over and turn to ice, but Gaara did.

"Nice ice trick Naruto." Gaara said while looking at his friend. Naruto gazed at his creation in awe. He actually turned the water into ice. It was the coolest thing. He figured he just had an unnatural affinity for water but ice wasn't a basic element of affinity.

"An elemental bloodline, I've never seen one as amazing as this!" Hatoru said while gazing at Naruto's creation. "If I was to take a guess its something that could be quite useful to you. You could probably even use it to take shape or use it in conjunction with Shiva-chan and really do some artic destruction!" he said even more excited getting into Naruto's space.

Naruto pushed his friend out of his personal space and gave him a look.

"No you cannot experiment on me, no you cannot use my body as a puppet if I die, and please stay out of my personal space." He said laughingly at his friend. Suddenly his laughter stopped as did everyone in general. They turned to see a Kaguya, a red head, and a man with a giant scythe walking up to them. The Kaguya spoke first.

"I am Kaguya Kimmimaro, Tayuya, and Etchizen Yasura. It would be appreciated if you would accompany use back to our masters so that you won't live a life of persecution anymore as demon containers. Be in a village with a man with a true vision and find acceptance." He said while looking forward.

"What are you talking about Suna is every Jinchuuriki's dream. We are accepted there. We are happy, we have family. We have our own dreams to fulfill and we won't accompany you does that make things easier for you?" Naruto asked while getting ready to dish out some pain but keeping in mind not to use the skills they used in Iwa.

Kimmimaro frowned knowing his master really thought they would come but it seems like his information was greatly in the wrong. He needed to fight now. Baki was wary of the Yasura character whose armor was different from those they had fought indicating a higher rank.

"Naruto, you and I." he yelled as Yasura charged at him. Baki back flipped into the forest with Naruto right on his side. Yasura grinned and licked his lips ready to bring the Jinchuuriki back and kill their annoying sensei.

Tayuya looked at them and was surprised to see the pretty boy coming her way walking all calm. She gave him a glare as she brought her flute to her lips. She was forced to move as blasts of light came here way she dodged her way into the forest away from Yasura hoping to take the boy who seemed close combat out.

Kimmimaro stared at Gaara who actually had a sadistic grin on his face. Gaara summoned a huge wave of Sand that carried Kimmimaro far into the desert. Gaara was going to enjoy this. He took off ready to deal with the bone user.

Yasura flew through the trees hacking them down as he went. Naruto frowned as he saw the man getting closer. He wished Marluxia was with them then they could shown the man what a true master of the Scythe could do. He moved to the left avoiding the slash as Baki launched a blast of air from his mouth. Yasura maneuvered the massive scythe with ease as he blocked the blast of air. Naruto growled getting angry, they had been through enough with the cursed S-rank mission and things were only getting worse.

Tayuya knew she was not going to win this fight. Every genjutsu she cast was sent back at her then she was hit with another. The boy fought like he was made to combat her. She didn't want to go cursed seal on the boy but knew if she didn't give it her all she would be one dead kunoichi when Kimmimaro got his hands on her. Hatoru was not having this any more, he wanted to get back home and rest the mission was far too taxing for them to be taking on those bastards. He opened his eyes as they turned golden and used his mind to reach out to each one of his teammates and pull them with his telekinesis. Naruto and Baki flew towards Hatoru who added another shot of his psychic power and launched them towards Gaara.

Gaara blocked another bone sword feeling his teammates come close. He readied the sand beneath him and as soon as they were close enough encased them all in a ball of sand and shot off towards Suna. Kimmimaro could only stare as the ball of Sand shot off with speeds he couldn't measure. Tayuya cursed to herself knowing Orochimaru was not going to be a happy person.

**35 PAGES!!!!!!!** Anyway that was a lot of fun writing and I know the end of this chapter really sucks but umm yeah no excuse this time. The short mock battle between Team Oni and those sent to retrieve them were stagnant. I swear to do so much better next chapter since you know it will be Chuunin Exam time and you'll get to see what was going on in Iwa when the STONE wake up. Read and……….

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Showing Up & Showing Out

Made In Suna

_**Made In Suna**_

_**Chapter 3: Showing Up and Showing Out**_

I have to say I expected at least a few more reviews but hey I'm not complaining I 'm happy 4 those who have reviewed though. This is the part that many people have been waiting for The Chuunin Exams!! Anyway this chapter will be filled with a lot more intense action and more information on Naruto's bloodline and the Tenshigan. Also I didn't leave Gaara out here comes some Gaara time and a bloodline for the Panda-man. There is a lot coming in this chapter so enjoy!!

Orochimaru and the Tsuichikage were sitting in his office stewing over the past few hours. Someone had actually broken into their hidden vault and stolen the Scroll of Light. The scroll was invaluable and once they got the Tenshi Heir they would have to send a search out immediately. The Tsuichikage was fuming on the inside; someone was going to pay for this strike. Suddenly the door flew open and in stepped a jounin.

"Tsuichikage-sama, the men have woken up and two of them are spouting what has to be nonsense!" He exclaimed while the Tsuichikage nodded. The man disappeared as the Kage and Snake Sannin teleported to the hospital.

The Tsuichikage stood in front of Kai and Shota who immediately stood up and bowed to him. The Tsuichikage nodded as both men rose from the floor and he looked them in their eyes.

"What happened?!" he demanded choking them a bit with his killer intent. Shota hadn't recovered completely and laid on the floor twitching from the sheer power the Tsuichikage put out. Kai was the better of the two as he leaned on his bed for support. The Tsuichikage reeled his power back allowing them to breathe and Kai to help Shota back up.

"We were guarding the Eastern Sector of the Vault when suddenly there in front of us stood two legendary shinobi!" Kai said his voice cracking from the memory. The Tsuichikage and Orochimaru both immediately thought of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Those two could certainly pull something like this off with ease and it unnerved them.

"Who were they?" The Kage said while hoping it wasn't them. Kai seemed to fidget under the intense stare and didn't want to say. He had already been called crazy and he wanted his superior to believe him because it was the truth.

"I know this sound crazy my lord but it was Kentaro Kaguya and Gogyo Imishhin! I swear my Lord it was them!!" he said while bowing low to the ground. The Tsuichikage was about to yell but Orochimaru stopped him.

It makes sense since the last Kaguya is Kimmimaro whom is under my control. He isn't even here and wouldn't dare betray me. It could have been Sasori, he is known for making remarkable human puppets!" he said while growling in anger. If it was the Akatsuki things were going to get worse quick.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru but it couldn't have been him. We fought the legendary puppeteer and none of his puppets looked that realistic! They all looked as if they had rose from the grave, got washed up, and came to fight us. Their movements didn't make that clicking sound and they moved with a flare of life and they SPOKE!! They spoke in their own voices!!" he yelled while shaking in fear of what had happened.

Orochimaru was in shock, the man was telling the truth he could sense it. Someone had to have been behind it, not a puppeteer since the only other one of such caliber was Chiyo and she wouldn't leave her home to partake in shinobi duties. Someone must have created a technique similar to his resurrection jutsu but without the burnout he used. His summoning required sacrifices and large amounts of chakra that would get catch even a genin's senses.

"What of the other two, that have taken place in the caverns?" he said to the ANBU whom had entered the room.

"Well sir as you know one is dead and there is absolutely no trace of what or who killed him. He obviously had seen his attacker or had found a way of finding out whom it was and therefore killed unlike the other three. The last Shinto won't be in any form to tell is in about the next two months, he had sustained numerous injuries from a high speed crash to the ground." He said finishing his report to the fuming Kage. The Tsuichikage was pissed but he rest assured that with the Tenshi Heir at their disposal they could retrieve the scroll after they got him.

Orochimaru and the Tsuichikage both made their way back to his office to think more on their plans and were surprised to see their top shinobi back. Orochimaru was smiling evilly knowing they had captured the three boys.

"Where are they, I need to brand them soon then began their conversion to our side!" he said darkly watching as his faithful servants faces dropped. The Tsuichikage himself was surprised to see the Vice-Captains head down in shame.

"Forgive us Orochimaru-sama, but the information someone had given you was false my Lord. Suna treats the boys with the respect and love that they seemed to have found. This forced us to fight them but we underestimated their powers as one called the others to him and launched themselves at the Sand wielder who formed a sand barrier around them and shot off with unsurpassed speed into the desert where they have the home field advantage." Kimmimaro said bowing low to the ground in front of his Lord. He hoped the man would punish him for his failure; he couldn't finish the wish of his master. Tayuya stared down at Kimmimaro before bowing down herself not seeing why Kimmimaro had to be such a fanatic.

Orochimaru and the Tsuichikage were livid and shocked. The Jinchuuriki seemed to have settled nicely into Sand. This was their one shot at getting the boys in one fell swoop without having to forcefully invade the territory. He needed to get to those boys and turn them into his weapons. He knew with them by his side he would be unstoppable. He only needed to figure a way…..

"The Chuunin Exams!" he exclaimed getting a look from his partner. The Tsuichikage turned to him and lifted his brow and Orochimaru began to explain.

"During the Chuunin Exams I was going to mark the Uchiha. Since we've missed them this time we can try there. There's no way for them to escape when I'm in there. There I can mark them during the second stage of the exam and then like Sasuke they would come to me willingly for more power. Its brilliant isn't it?!" he cackled as the Tsuichikage couldn't help but agree. This time those boys weren't going to escape them.

Team Oni had arrived in Suna in record time and wasted no time to burst into the Kazekage's room. The council shot out of their seats preparing to defend their Kage with the ANBU popping out of the shadows, weapons drawn. They all relaxed as their favorite genin team revealed themselves from the ball of Sand.

"Kazekage-sama we have some quite disturbing news!!" Baki said while looking up at his leader. The Kazekage nodded as Baki nodded to his students who left and begin to make their way to Hatoru's house while Baki explained everything to the council.

Team Oni arrived at Hatoru's house and wasted no time in getting to work. Hatoru led the way deep into the basement of him and his grandmother's home and into his work lab. Gaara and Naruto gasped at the many things hidden down below their home. It was truly a lab of science where Hatoru worked on his medicine techniques and his puppetry.

Hatoru led them to a large table in which he placed the scroll and laid it out carefully and slid some glass over it while whispering and letting loose a stream of blue energy which sealed the glass and protected the scroll from everyone except himself. He then activated his eyes and begins to look at the scroll. Naruto and Gaara stayed silent not wanting to disturb their friend.

Hatoru watched in fascination as that which was locked inside of the scroll. It told the beginning of the Light Village itself and its ancient protectors and such.

"There was once an Angel that had fallen to earth weak and vulnerable. The Angel himself knew he was close to death. He had transformed himself into a human for the time seeking aid from them. He found himself in a village filled with kind-hearted souls but none more than the Kyouji Clan. They were the most fearsome warriors of their small village and looked after everyone. The female heir to the Clan Rei had found the man and begins to bring him back to health. In the end they ended up falling in love and having a child. It was then that the Angel knew he had to return to Heaven. Regretfully he did leave but not without blessing the Clan he had come from and the Village that helped him.

To the people of the village he left them with lush gardens, pure waters, and massive knowledge. The Clan itself received a major gift of the Tenshigan through his son. He also left that family with the Divine Nine Summoning. The village itself prospered in all ways until the First Shinobi War which rocked their home. Many things were destroyed and most of their precious home was gone. A handful of people escaped to the Hidden Moon Village but were never able to come back to their former glory. The people of the light were prepared for such and had built a secret place deep under the ruins of their 'real' village that contained their knowledge, weapons, and summoning. This place could only be unlocked and entered by a Tenshigan heir." He spoke as he and his teammates just gaped. The scroll had given them the instruction and history of the prestigious village and he was the key to unlocking it.

"We have to tell father of this immediately, we could help you to recover what's your by right Hatoru." Gaara spoke while looking at his friend.

"Yeah Hatoru, this is your legacy and people we're talking about you deserve to have this ya know." Naruto spoke in his cheerful tone while giving one of his fox smiles.

"Yeah that's right but you know that library of jutsu probably contain more than just light techniques. This might be my heritage but I will share this with the village. In order for us to grow stronger we have to give all we can to the village but of course you know the best stuff will be staying between us!" he said as him and his friends laughed. Hatoru picked up the glass casing with the scroll and headed back out to the Kazekage's office with his teammates in tow. It was time to share this with their council.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The council sat in shock. First with the information that Baki had relayed from him and his team and then the contents of the scroll itself. The Kazekage was disturbed deeply. The council was in agreement with this one. They knew that the Otokage had to have been Orochimaru and obviously the Tsuichikage was planning something with him. It was obvious that Iwa was trying to get more manpower with the attempts on the three Jinchuuriki that Sand held within their home. Then there was the whole thing with Sasori and the demon that did not add up at all.

"Dark times are coming and I sense that Oto and Iwa will be headlining this. Something is stirring outside of these walls but we must make sure that we will stand strong in this time of trouble. I want everyone here to be vigilant and be alert. Suna will not fall to any attacks, we will stand strong, and we will survive whatever comes our way!" the Kazekage spoke in a strong and firm way. Everyone in the room nodded as he called the meeting off. Team Oni and Baki stayed behind for their newest mission debriefing.

"I am granting you all an A-rank mission of going to the ruins of the Light Village and recovering all that you can. Be careful, now that we know people are after you all its imperative that you are on your guard I expect you all back within three days. Don't forget two weeks from now Suna will be sending you all to the Chuunin Exams. Its up to you though, you can go to Konoha first or wait till the break during the Chuunin Exams to do the mission?" he asked eyeing the team.

"We'll be going to the Leaf first then." Hatoru spoke as his two friends just gave him a look.

"Hatoru!! This is your heritage we're talking about here!! The Chuunin Exams can wait a bit till we figure everything there is to know about your people!!" Naruto shouted at his friend.

"Its all right Naruto, we'll have plenty of time. Besides it's not like anyone can get in without me anyway. First let's scope out the Leaf get all the info we need for the Exams so we don't head in their completely blind. We are the pride of Suna and we have to do well in all aspects, isn't that what you always say Naruto?" he asked arching one elegant eyebrow to his comrade and brother.

Naruto huffed and nodded while Gaara smirked at the actions of his two teammates. Baki smiled at the maturity and dedication of his students to further the cause of their home village.

"Well since that's been decided, pack up tomorrow you will be leaving for Konoha." The Kazekage said while going back to his evil mountain of paperwork. Team Oni walked out to leave their leader to his mountain of paperwork and get practicing.

Naruto was waiting for his team to arrive and stood up when he felt the approaching chakra signals. He arched one golden eyebrow on the two recognizable chakra signatures that weren't apart of his team. Temari and Kankuro appeared right next to the rest of his team in a swirl of Sand. He didn't know his grilfreind was coming, she was already a Chuunin.

"Our father wants us to go just in case something bad happens and we need to leave quickly." She said to the blonde as if reading his thoughts. She had known him all his life and was his girlfriend of two years so she could tell with every expression what her man was thinking. Naruto only smiled and pulled her close when a cough interrupted the moment.

"Naruto, as delighted as you are to see my sister I'd rather not see you PDA right here. Then I'd have to hurt you in front of her." Gaara said while walking with his sensei. Naruto chuckled nervously and settled for holding her hand on the way to the Leaf. Hatoru and Kankuro smirked at the couple and left the two lovebirds to bring up the rear and have some time together.

It didn't take them that long to reach the Leaf figuring Gaara got tired of walking and they rode a sand wave to the end of the desert to the beginning of the forest of Konoha. They came up to the gates and was preparing to head up to the post where two Chuunin were when another team teleported in front of them. Hatoru's eyes narrowed as a Team from Iwa appeared on the scene. Iwa as far as he knew wasn't welcome in Konoha but that old man Sarutobi wanted to keep peace and let them in. Hatoru personally thought that had they been in Suna the team would have been sent home in small jars with whatever remains they had left. A look and nod from Gaara just relayed the other red head felt the same.

Naruto sighed at his bloodthirsty teammates and linked his arm with Temari's and began to approach the gates. Gaara noticed how tight Naruto's grip had gotten and actually wondered if the boy had gotten over what the village had put him through. Hatoru and Gaara came closer to their teammate for support with Kankuro and Baki making up the outer shell. Hatoru vowed they wouldn't hurt his brother again. Leaf beware that was their only warning. Gaara smirked basically knowing what was running through his fellow red-head's mind. They wouldn't allow Naruto to be hurt again.

As they entered the gates Gaara could say he was mildly impressed with what was behind the giant walls. It was nothing compared to what Suna had renovated to their village. Hatoru was already scanning for escape routes; weaknesses in its defenses basically being his usually battle ready self. Naruto glanced around at what he use to call home. Being here only set his stomach on edge. He didn't want to come back; it held too many painful memories. The people there would barely recognize him from the weak kid he had been to the buffed out teen he was now. Then again his whisker marks were gone but still. If someone did recognize him and wanted to give him trouble he was more than willing to pay back the whole damn village. He wouldn't be there punching bag this time around. Temari gave his hand a light squeeze and he immediately relaxed. He loved her so much, she was the light to his darkness, the calm to his storm and he couldn't imagine what it would be like without her.

She gave him a bright smile and he sighed as he raised his head in pride. Hatoru smirked while Gaara merely nodded his consent. Baki was leading them toward the Hokage tower and Naruto immediately remembered every vivid memory of what happened to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grit his teeth. He wouldn't allow them to see how bad they had affected him, he wouldn't show weakness, he would be strong. Gaara placed and understanding hand on his shoulder and Naruto breathed. He smiled to himself, knowing he had support, it would be different now.

"We have to go to the Hokage tower to formally get registered for the exams and then get to the inn. You did make the reservations Hatoru?" Baki asked while looking at the redhead.

"Yes Baki-sensei, we are staying at a very private inn deep on the end of Konohoa's boundaries. It's a very exclusive place that only caters to those that were previously invited. I went with Chiyo-baasama before. They always treat us like royalty. You're in for a treat, so let's hurry and register and leave this despicable place and get to the inn." He said while walking ahead despite having some villagers glaring at him for what was said about their village.

Naruto smirked; Hatoru really would go through hell and back for him. Even going so far to take attention away form him and towards himself. The boy was really a good friend. Everyone began to follow behind the puppet user; Naruto could only hope that he didn't have to see Old Man Sarutobi. He still loved and missed the old man but he wouldn't return ever.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The Sandaime was a very wise and great shinobi, ruler, and father. He had done a lot of great things in his life but he also had many regrets. He regretted ever letting Orochimaru escape, he regretted not being there all the time for his family, he regretted letting Minato's son escape into death and letting the man down. It had been damn near 7 years since the bright eyed blonde had been reported as dead. He only hoped that the boy was with his family.

The Chuunin Exams were here on his doorstep and the damned council had actually let Iwa participate this year in favor of getting some deals out of their merchants. He didn't trust those bastards as far as he could throw him. He knew this wasn't going to go well but what he could do his hands were tied. The only thing he could do was step up security.

Things in the village itself were not going well. It hadn't been since the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto's murder. Sasuke Uchiha was quickly becoming a nuisance. Kakashi was favoring the boy in turn of his other students. Everyone wanted the boy to participate in the Chuunin Exams when he couldn't even complete a C-rank mission.

That mission itself was the cause of lots of headaches. The Wave mission itself was a bunch of paperwork that pissed him off. Kakashi had given in to his favorite's whining and pestered him for a mission which he wouldn't give. The council in all there wonder gave them the mission and it was a disaster. Kakashi was bested by Zabuza during their second encounter. Sakura was useless after being hit with one jutsu, Sasuke was shown up by a fake hunter nin that left him in a catatonic state, his pride smashed, the Sharingan was useless in that battle. Sai had been forced to reveal his ANBU status to grab everyone and retreat.

Then when Team 7 was all healed and left to go back to Wave they found out that Zabuza and his accomplice had taken off, the bridge was built, and Wave saved from Gato. Supposedly some Team from Suna had been on another mission and ended up stopping to help. Zabuza and the hunter-nin had supposedly been given sanctuary in some far off country through the Sand's connections. It baffled him and enraged Kakashi, Sasuke, and the council that they had been shown up.

Oh well right now he really didn't care he just had to make it through these exams and then get Jiraiya to go find Tsunade and take over and he could finally rest easy because this job had been in his hands for far too long. He sat in his seat taking a puff of his pipe when the door was opened by his ANBU. It seemed the first of the Jounin sensei had finally come to the meeting he called.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Konohamaru had been running from the pink haired beast thing that wanted to call himself a girl when suddenly he crashed into something beefy and solid. He fell on his ass while rubbing his sore head after the impact.

"What the hell was that a living wall?!" he cried rubbing his sore head till a hand reached down to pull him up off his butt. He looked up only to stare into the most amazing pair of sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Watch out there kiddo, next time you might run into my friend Gaara and he doesn't take to kindly to kids ya know?" Naruto said while smiling down at the boy unknowingly easing the boy's tension. Konohamaru grinned as he stared at the boy in front of him. He was unlike any he had seen around him. He was tall, well tall to him anyway. The boy had a very defined layer of muscle and you could actually count all eight of his abs from looking and his chest was very built for someone his age. Unlike the boys around in Konoha whom usually had a very wiry build.

Naruto watched as the boy sized him up. He couldn't help but like the kid, he reminded Naruto of himself. Finally it seemed the boy was finished seeing if Naruto was real or not.

"Wow, you're really beefy!! You must work out a lot!! How old are you like 16 or something, you're tall, is that your girlfriend?! She's hot!! Do you know lots of jutsu cause you look like you do, are you from another village, what's your name, I'm Konohamaru!!" he said all in one breath causing everyone to look at him weird.

Naruto couldn't help but smile with Temari on how the boy acted. Gaara was developing a very serious tick in his eye, Hatoru backed away from the hyper kid scared the boy would pounce on him next. Kankuro shook his head at the boy while Baki walked off to go register them, Kankuro decided to go to, the kid was scary.

"Yes I do work out a lot; I do loads of physical training. Actually I'm twelve, I know hard to believe. I'll be thirteen soon though!! Yeah I'm really tall for my age, its cause I eat right. Yes this is my girlfriend and yes she's hot but she's MINE. I know a few jutsu, I'm from Sand. My name is…….Naruto Uzumaki and its nice to meet you." He said smiling at the boy.

Konohomaru was about to say something when a wave of killer intent washed over him. He turned around slowly to see an enraged Sakura standing there in all his, I mean her fury. Konohomaru paled as he jumped into Naruto's arms and buried his face in the boy's neck.

"What did you do to make her so angry?" he asked while looking at the girl in front of him.

"She ran over me trying to get to that jerk Sasuke so I told her to watch her steps next time, then I called her an ugly she male faggot liking ho!!" he cried out in pride. "She already hit me for that; I swear she has serious anger issues, stupid fan-girl. If Sasuke is running from the fan girls doesn't that mean he's gay, no offense to gay people love me but she can't see that Sasuke doesn't like what she has? Then again maybe she does have it and is trying to show Sasuke so they could be together!!" he rambled on as the pink monster came closer to him hands outstretched.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT!! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND FEED YOU TO THE FISHES!! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SASUKE GAY!!" **the beast roared making a mad grab at him. Naruto merely side-stepped her and held his hands out in front of her.

"Please stop, from what I've heard you've already hurt him for saying those things so please could you stop chasing him. He's paid his dues for what he said so how about we drop it." he said smiling at the girl.

"Forget that, that little brat has got to learn to respect his better and not talk about Sasuke like that. I'm not done with him by a long shot so give him to me before I get the ANBU to escort you out of our village!!" she yelled at Naruto while grabbing onto his arm and yanking.

**POW!!**

Sakura stumbled back from the hit from Temari whose look of rage in her eyes could burn fire onto anything. She was livid the little bitch had the gall to touch Naruto who was being a perfect gentleman to her flat chested ass.

"You really are stupid, don't you know anything going on here. Why else would we be here if we didn't have proper business!! Oh and one more thing, you touch my boyfriend like that again after he tried to solve this peacefully and I'll be shoving wind jutsu down your throat." She said smirking evilly at the frightened girl.

In a flash Naruto had put Konohomaru in Gaara's arms and stood in front of Temari. His hand was outstretched with a small rock in it. He glanced up at the tree and let loose a wave of pure loathing causing Sasuke to stiffen and struggle to breathe. The Uchiha didn't show it but he was struggling for air.

"**DON'T. YOU. EVER. ATTACK. MY GIRLFRIEND. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN!!"** he hissed to the boy who merely jumped out of the tree and began walking up to them. Hatoru began to make his way forward when a look from Naruto stopped him in his tracks.

"Then you shouldn't attack my teammate." He hissed back. Naruto had half a mind to let Hatoru have his way with the boy but shook his head at such a cruel fate.

"Then teach your teammate some manners. She shouldn't go around picking on kids in the Academy when she's a full ninja. That is really what's pathetic. Besides its dumb to pick on the 3rd's grandson isn't it" he said watching the color drain out of Sakura's face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry honorable grandson. I didn't mean to be so rude to you well I gotta get going goodbye!!" she said in a rush while running off far away leaving Sasuke there by himself.

The Sand kids began to move away when Sasuke called back out to Naruto.

"You, what is your name?!" he demanded while looking smug at Naruto who merely shrugged his shoulders before moving off with his family, leaving Sasuke standing there feeling miffed for being ignored. He walked off to the training ground to meet his sensei and ask about the foreigners in the village.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Baki stood in front of the old Hokage while signing the papers for his team to participate in the exams. The Hokage himself looked worse for the wear.

"And what are the names of the kids I've been hearing so much about?" the old man said while looking at Baki. Baki stopped momentarily while finishing his papers debating on rather he wanted to say.

"Oh no one special Lord Hokage just a fox, a raccoon, and a dragon." He replied while watching the Hokage's face screw up in confusion.

"Ahh some sort of code names huh. Well I hope you all the best of luck in the upcoming exams. Konoha will have many clan heirs and talented kids coming in this time. I do hope your boys/girls are up for the challenge." He said smiling as Baki got up to leave.

"Oh rest assured Lord Hokage these boys are more than enough for anything this exam can throw their way." He said smirking as he left out of the office.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hatoru stared out toward the majestic forest that surrounded the village his friend once called home. Temari and Naruto were asleep, taking an early nap. Gaara had gone off with Kankuro to go do whatever it was they did. Ever since Gaara had become more of an extrovert him and Kankuro hung out a lot. Hatoru could only deduce one thing Kankuro was introducing his younger brother to sex or something of the sort. Kankuro was nothing but a pervert anyway.

Hatoru shook his head as he sat down in the posh chair and crossed his legs. He brought the soothing tea to his lips and took a drink. His favorite pastime drinking tea and watching nature. Hatoru picked up a vanilla cake and bit into it.

_'Wonder if I can get some training done out there in the forest, maybe I should just go gather some herbs and samples of the plants around here. That's what I'll do' _

Hatoru quickly finished his cake and tea and jumped over the rooftops and heading towards the forest. IT wasn't long before he found himself deep into the forest. The young medic couldn't contain his excitement as he found loads of helpful herbs and toxins that would help in his fields of study.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It was near nightfall when Hatoru decided he spent enough times trying to find all the herbs that were rumored to appear around these parts. He found more toxins then anything which would help in him making an even more deadly form of his puppetry poisons. Right when he was beginning to make his way out of the forest a buzzing caught his ear. He turned immediately while his eyes darted around the clearing. No one ever knew, but Hatoru had a fascination with bug. Mainly because the enzymes bugs leave behind can be used for poisons, medicines, and makeup (for Kankuro).

Hatoru turned his head and caught a glimpse of silver wings and a golden body. His eyes lit up as he watched the 'Goddess Butterfly' take off. Hatoru bounded after the unnatural beauty intent on catching her. He loved running through the forest as he chased the beauty, it seemed she knew he was after her and fluttered around him as he laughed and danced with her.

The 'Goddess Butterfly' was no natural butterfly. It was rare to see one; it was unheard of to dance with one. Then again Hatoru had always seen one at least once every year he could remember. They always fascinated him mainly because not even a full trained shinobi could catch one that didn't want to be caught. It was then something finally clicked in Hatoru's head, the 9 Divine Summonings of the Celestial Animals.

_**It is about time you figured it out young one. Didn't you ever think it weird you have seen me once every year?" a soft voice filtered through his head.**_

___'Lady Butterfly?!'_

'_**Yes Hatoru it is me, I am the very first of the Divine Summonings and I have watched you for so long. I am your primary, your guide. I am Princess Alora; my mother is Queen Evadira of the Royal Butterfly. We have given you our blessing for doing so much for others and actually viewing us as more than beautiful creature but ones of power and grace.'**_

'_I am honored to receive the blessings of the Royal Butterfly Clan and graciously accept you gifts. I Hatoru, last of the summoners pledge to forever fulfill the vow of the Summoner, to protect those of the clan and of those I love.' _

A searing heat flared across his back as he took off his top to look at what was there. He could make out the butterfly wings on his back in a very elegant design. He smiled while bringing his top back on his body. He needed to read up more on the scroll. It wouldn't do if he forgot anything. He was glad he read the scroll right before leaving. He turned to see the small butterfly princess still lingering there beside him.

_'What are you still doing here Princess Alora?'_

_**'Oh please drop the formalities cause if the original village was still up I'd be calling you Prince. Its just Alora for you, since the butterflies are you primary I will be with you at all times in case you need immediate assistance and cannot summon. The same goes with the secondary summon. You know you are the only Summoner to have the butterflies as a primary or even reach us for that matter. Anyway I'm here to guide you along with your secondary which I'm scared to find out who that could be.'**_

___'This will be interesting I've never seen how butterflies could be used in_ _battle.'_

_**'Don't worry we might not look like much but we are quite ferocious in battle, after all we are the second highest Summonings, we're not anywhere near as fragile as our earthly counterparts.' **_

Hatoru could hear her laughter in his head and he couldn't help but laugh with her. They danced throughout the forest bringing all the wildlife eyes to them. The butterflies sensing their princess among them flew upward and out making Hatoru and Alora look like they were dancing in a multitude of colorful tornadoes. It was enchanting, mystifying, and downright alluring.

This was the sight Shino and his father were treated with while they had been chasing the elusive 'Goddess Butterfly'. Shibi was amazed that the young girl was dancing with the legendary butterfly and the butterfly actually stayed with the child. The butterfly never took to any of their clan and they were bug users, it didn't even take to Shino who by far had the most connection with them. He gazed over to find his son in what seemed to be a trance.

Shino had never seen something in his life so amazing. The girl, no boy flowed so easily with the butterflies. The butterflies were so bright they lit up the area with luminescence and accented the boy and the legendary butterflies dance. Even the moths, the night's butterflies with their dull colors were fluttering in the myriad of colors. The sight it amazed him and shook something deep inside of him. Shino for the first time was feeling the emotion of attraction to someone. He blushed beneath his high collar as the boy's laughter filled the air coaxing more reddening of Shino's cheeks.

Hatoru began to slow down as he brushed his chakra along all the insects flying around them giving them comfort as he came to a stop. They fluttered around him still leading him out of the forest. Hatoru never had seen the eyes watching him but he felt so much better after dancing with his new friends.

Shino shook himself out of his stupor and began to follow as quietly as possible. His insects were buzzing in excitement. He slowed his pace a bit at that. No matter how much someone liked bugs it took a lot for someone to even considering going out with an Aburame whose bugs lived inside of them. He followed anyway just to satiate his curiosity. Shibi could only smile at his son; he could only hope the boy wouldn't hurt his son.

All eyes were on Hatoru when he walked back into the village. Everyone was amazed to see the hordes of butterflies that followed him everywhere. Hatoru could only scowl as he tried to tell his friends he didn't need to be walked back but they ignored that and kept going along with him.

_'Darn it now everyone in this hell-hole is looking at me weirdly or like I'm some kind of piper leading the army of butterflies!!' he wailed to his primary._

_**'Hahahahaha it's not my fault that all the butterflies think of you as one of their very own and want to make sure you get home safely!!' **_

More laughter filtered in his head as he scowled. He quickly mad his way over to the private inn in the most posh area of the village and as soon as he entered the butterflies and moths dispersed in the most amazing display of color and flight anyone had seen. Hatoru could only smile as he turned to only come face to face with his team, who looked absolutely ragged.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked as Alora came and rest on the top of his head right where his ponytail tie was, making the butterfly look like some extravagant and beautiful hair ornament. Naruto's cheeks puffed out as he stepped closer to his brother.

"You little loser you!! We've been all over this village breaking our necks trying to find you!! Baki-sensei was worried because no one had heard from you so he went to go check and see if you were having your usual peace time, but no you were gone!! There was no note, no nothing, we thought for a minute you had been captured by someone whom had been after us. Where in the blue blazes were you?!" he wailed for dramatic effect till Gaara kicked him in the arse.

"I was out in the forest, boy do I have something to tell you guys!!" he said excitedly scaring his teammates who only saw that joy when he got a new puppet.

"Not another puppet huh?" Gaara said while pushing Naruto in the front of him just in case. "Or is it about the horde of butterfly that escorted you back here?"

"Lets go back to the room and I can tell everyone about it!!" he squealed running up the stairs with frightened family making their way very slowly behind him.

Shino watched the group in amazement. As much as he wanted to be there and hear the explanation he knew it was near impossible with the power he sensed coming off of their group. He sent one of his females to spy on them for him. He felt her fly off before he made his way back home.

Hatoru waited till everyone was seated before he begin his story. He started with how bored he had gotten, to finding more powerful herbs and toxins for his poisons and medicines, then on to how he was dancing with Alora, the talk and purpose behind Alora and the Summoning, and finally on to the big butterfly parade incident.

"Wow Toru, you really do have some powerful lineage!! Where is this Ms. Alora?" Naruto asked beautiful blue eyes darting left and right. He watched as Hatoru smirked and his new hair pin fluttered up and above to rest in front of everyone's faces. Naruto stared like everyone else she really was pretty.

"From what she's said she can changer her size to match that of a true summon about the size of Gamabunta or she could shrink to the size of a fly. She has great shielding abilities, powerful chakra blasts and a multitude of attacks, she's telepathic like me, and of course she can fly at unnatural speeds." Hatoru said smirking at his friends faces. Alora settled back onto his head and said she was going to sleep.

"No fair, you get nine Summonings, cool bloodlines, and great pets, and you have a dragon inside you!! Why does Kami hate me so much!!" Naruto wailed while crying on his girlfriend who shook her head. Gaara rolled his eyes at the boy while swapping him on the back of his head one good time.

"You have the most powerful sword in existence, a living powerful fan from your father, two of the most powerful DEMONIC summons, an ice and water bloodline, the most powerful demon in you, the most powerful wind user in Suna, and the fact that you probably have another hidden bloodline from your father!! What more could you want, and that's just the gifts given to you at birth, lets not talk about the skills you have on your own development." Gaara said while looking at the now innocent looking blonde.

"Who me?" he asked while Temari just gave him a slap on the ass.

"Yes you" she said while getting tackled to the ground by her over affectionate boyfriend. Gaara and Kankuro left again before things got too graphic for their taste, that was their sister. Baki excused himself to go get a drink, Hatoru on the other hand close the door behind him went and got some cake and tea and went back outside. Temari and Naruto were making out quite heavily when they heard Hatoru's scream.

Most people would come rushing out to see what was wrong with their friend but everyone knew Hatoru's screams meant one thing, someone was going to die. Naruto shot off out the building and ran for his life, Kankuro and Gaara not too far behind him.

**"WHO ATE MY CAKE!!"**

The powerful very demon like roar was heard all over the village as the three culprits sprinted off in the forest while wishing that Hatoru had stuck to his usual schedule and eating one piece of cake a day. Gaara and Naruto came prepared to spend the night out there while Kankuro said he was going back home. It was going to be one rough day for them tomorrow and they knew it.

The next day Temari was seen sitting in a chair beside three beds with both of her brothers and her boyfriend in each one of them heavily bandaged from their beating earlier this morning. She could only laugh at the three of them. She knew better to ever touch Hatoru's cakes. The boy had a monster sweet tooth and didn't share…..ever. They just had to eat the cake that Chiyo made, how foolish.

"Man, Naruto that's the last time I listen to your crazy ass, damn near got us killed!!" Kankuro wailed.

Naruto could only snort at Kankuro's actions. "Yeah uh-huh you sure wasn't complaining when you stuffing piece after piece of it down your throat!! Be a man like Gaara and me and take your punishment, it was worth it though granny Chiyo makes the best cakes ever. The only thing is that stubborn old bat only makes them on a regular basis for Hatoru."

"You're not being a man about it, I am!!" Gaara said next to Naruto through his muffling bandages across his face. "You were whining to Temari all night and Kankuro was too, I'm the only one who had to endure Hatoru's brutal bandage wrapping!!" he growled to the two crybabies in the other beds.

"Aww be quiet, you and Naruto should be healed within a few hours with your demons help, and I'll heal Kankuro myself at a later date of course." Hatoru said as he stepped into the room. He had a package under his arm as he stepped back into the room. Hatoru smirked knowing full well the effect of what he was about to do.

"Granny Chiyo sent me another cake, cause of you three greedy boys!!" he said smirking evilly as he sat the large box on the table in front of them. He slowly opened the box as the cake appeared. It was a five layered cake made with vanilla and strawberry icing. It was layered just like a wedding cake with strawberries and raspberries decorating the outer layering, powdered sugar and berry drizzling ran over the entire glazed cake. All in all it was one hell of a cake.

Naruto tried his best to move his body protesting every movement. He stuck his tongue out trying to get to the cake in desperation. It was his FAVORITE of all time. He had the same cake on his birthday every year. Hatoru smirked as he cut one large piece of the cake and walked over to sit right out of Naruto's reach and took one large bite. He put the plate right there next to Naruto and Naruto was about to dive in when a long butterfly tongue came out and sucked the cake up. Alora flitted around happily at the taste of the sweet cake.

Hatoru heard Naruto's wail of displeasure and he melted. He cut the three bandits each a large piece of the cake and gave it to them. He hated being sweet deep down in his cold little shell. Naruto chomped happily on the cake as did the other two. It was rare that Hatoru would break but when Naruto wails it's hard to remain mad at him.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hatoru watched the streets below him as Naruto, who was finally backed to form, came on the side of him. Naruto glanced outwards smiling. This was the calmest section of the village where city met forest and blended in the best of ways.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are going to do a sibling thing right now. Wanna go get some lunch?" he said as Hatoru nodded. Alora came flying back in and landing back in his head.

"You know the first time I saw her in your hair I swore she was just another hair ornament you put in your head because all you can see is her gold and silver wings sticking out where your ponytail tie is suppose to be." He said as they entered into the streets.

"Yeah I know she says she like my hair its like silken honey to her. So are you sure you want to go out here and be around these people?" he asked in concern for his teammate. Naruto tensed a small bit before nodding his head firmly. He knew it was time to face his demons and they would face his and his friends if they angered him.

"We're going to the only place I could eat at when I lived here. Hopefully they're still around; it's the only place I actually feel safe to eat without getting poisoned." He spoke as the finally entered into the village square. Hatoru saw as some people looked at his friend trying to figure where they had seen him before. Some people cried out in shock thinking they had seen their beloved 4th Hokage again. Naruto quickly found the place he was looking for a let a sigh of relief seeing no one there.

Hatoru and him quickly sat down as Hatoru read the sign and smacked his head on his palm. Just typical of Naruto to lead them to a ramen shop for lunch. Hopefully they served something more than that, since Hatoru was currently the only one Naruto couldn't get addicted to the stuff.

"Welcome to the shop……..Naruto? No, it can't be but you look so much……." Teuchi said while looking so utterly lost. Ayame came to the front to see what was wrong when her eyes landed on Naruto she dropped everything in her hands. She begin to stutter thinking she was seeing a ghost of her little friend or the ghost of her former Hokage.

"Its good to see that all the years I've been away you two can still spot me out of anywhere." He said smiling at them when Teuchi surprised the hell out of them by yanking him up pulling him across the counter and putting a knife to his throat.

"Don't play with me kid; no one should ever disrespect that kid!! A lot of these impersonations had stopped once I threatened the last kid with his balls getting chopped off! You bastards come in here mocking the boy, the hero of this stupid village! This is your last warning get out of here before I kill you and feed you to your parents as the noodles they eat!!" he roared while Naruto simply laughed. Teuchi was about to gut him when Naruto got up and hugged the man leaning down to his ear.

Its me Old man, your favorite customer, the one who had to clean the kitchen when he didn't have enough money, the one who spent nights at your house when my apartment was raided, the one who cried on your shoulder, the one who called you his family, his grandfather." He whispered as Teuchi went stiff in his arms before latching on and hugging back just as strong with tears.

"It really is you kid!! I thought that you were dead; they told me you were dead. There was a celebration just cause of your death and the Hokage couldn't stop it even though he tried. I thought we had lost you kid but I can tell you've grown beautifully in a true home. It's so great to have you back here. Ayame could tell by the way her father was holding on to the boy and crying that it was her little 'brother'.

She wasted no time in going over and latching herself to the two men and sobbing to. Hatoru could only smile as he took a few pictures; it was such a touching moment he just thought he should share with the rest of their family. After a much needed moment between the three Naruto was back in his seat eating his 35th bowl.

"So Naruto this here your girlfriend?" Teuchi said wiggling his eyebrows as Ayame complemented him for picking a girl of such beauty. Naruto swallowed his noodles and laughed so hard he thought his side was going to split.

"No….HAHAHA….this is ….HAHAHAHA….my friend Hatoru…..HAHA…He's just like…..HA….just like MEEE!! HAHAHAHA" he cried falling out of his chair laughing like crazy. Teuchi and Ayame blushed at their obvious misconception of the boy's gender. Ayame walked up to the boy and examined his face.

"Are you sure Naruto, he's really, really, really, pretty!" she said as she poked and prodded the boy who started to develop the Gaara tick in his eye. Naruto had finally stopped laughing and sat back down reaching over to try and grab one of Hatoru's ribs only to get slapped in the hand.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's a boy we've all went swimming before and he does surprisingly have a penis down there. Gaara used a tendril of Sand and poked it to see if it was real and it stayed there so it's real." He said smirking at a now flustered Hatoru and a blushing Chef and Daughter.

The night went on as Naruto talked more and more about his life in Suna and what had happened to him that night. By the end of the night Naruto had eaten 56 bowls of ramen and the rest of Hatoru's ribs when the boy wasn't looking. Hatoru didn't mind because he said just for that Naruto got no cake. This resulted in Naruto trying to get Hatoru to take the ribs back. How that was going to happen Hatoru didn't want to know. Teuchi had said he had been looking at leaving for Suna and now his decision was final.

Naruto and Hatoru was on their way back to the inn when a shadow passed in front of them. Naruto tensed and placed his hand on his back right on the hilt of his sword. Shiva pulsed in his hand ready for action. Hatoru could feel Alora powering up to shield them in case while he himself had seven poison needles in his hand. Their grips only tightened when the silver haired jounin appeared in front of them. Naruto's fury reached new heights at the sight of the bastard who used the electric attack on him before. Hatoru caught the signal and stepped forward to shield his brother from recognition.

"Umm well don't you two seem ready for a fight? I was just dropping by to tell you to leave my students alone. You'd be picking a fight you'd be sure to lose against Sasuke." He said as he gave them a small glare.

Hatoru snorted wanting to show this man that an Uchiha was as weak as their cheap ass eye. He wanted to pound the arrogant fool into the dust but he knew Naruto should handle this. Naruto stepped forward, eyes like frozen lakes of Snow. He gave Kakashi a blast of his killer intent imbued with a fraction of his wind power to knock the jounin back a bit.

"Don't presume to know Sand's power. WE don't coddle our children and teach them useless things like who was the First Kazekage and his power. We learn to kill two weeks before graduation, we learn teamwork from the start and we have real sensei. Your students attacked us first and the first one was attacking the 3rd's grandson. So next time get your facts straight before you speak to us because next time we won't be so nice to you, or them. We are shinobi tell them to conduct themselves as such and not as spoiled brats." He said coldly sending shivers down Kakashi's s spine. Before the jounin could say another word Alora warped them back to their inn.

"He was one of them wasn't he?" Hatoru asked Naruto who nodded his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hatoru there smiling.

"You handled yourself with the utmost dignity and grace. You handle him like a shinobi and not some enraged teenager who had been hurt. You acted your age bro, so I guess you can have a piece of cake after all!" he said as Naruto yelled already forgetting about his run-in with the bastard. After all he was going to tell Temari and he knew how she was going to get his mind off of it.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Naruto awoke early the next morning and untangled himself from Temari. He gazed down at her sleeping form in awe. She was just so beautiful to him. Last night had been so hard on him and her. They had wanted to give in to their bodies last night but they had made a vow when they started to really get serious about each other to wait to they were at least 15 and deeply rooted in their love for each other. He could deal with it as long as their make-out sessions were like last night with lots of grinding.

He quickly showered and got dressed and it was no surprise to him to find Gaara and Hatoru already sitting down and having breakfast. It was rare that Hatoru would ever cook and people usually killed each other to get to his cooking. Naruto happily piled his plate with pancakes and bacon and begin to eat.

"Next time could the both of you not be so loud there are other people living in these close quarters with you?" Gaara asked while looking at his blonde brother-in-law to be. Naruto merely grinned and went back to stuffing his face, sucking it up like a vacuum. It was hard to believe that this boy could actually have table manners.

"Baki-sensei this is no time for us to get lazy. So we're going to the clearing I went to when I was with Alora. It's far away and hidden deep within the so-called in accessible parts of the forest. So yeah we're to be there in the next hour while he goes around the village looking for a good weapons shop. Most of their shops here don't really carry the high end stuff we use back at home." He said while going back to get dressed.

Gaara debated to himself what he should wear, knowing Baki-sensei and his cruel torture or what he called training he should wear something he wasn't attached to. Hatoru no doubt wouldn't think about it since the boy loved all his clothes.

"Hatoru you might want to go wear something you're not going to miss since you're always complaining how sensei always rips your outfits!" he yelled while going into his room. Naruto snickered if that was one thing girly Hatoru did do was his dedication to fashion even the shinobi style. The boy was the epitome of looking good on a battle field and Temari was just as bad. Going shopping with these two made you want to never go again.

In no time Team Oni was dressed in their training clothes and shot off towards the forest. Hatoru pulled out a leaf and placed it to his lips and used his chakra to whistle a sweet tune. Hordes of butterflies flew up and around them and led them to the clearing. Gaara and Naruto were amazed.

"Alora told me how to do it. I don't need it to call them per say but it helps to bring them to me faster instead of them having to find out my chakra and follow the path. Butterflies are very sensitive to chakra and can find just about anyone with their antennae and their memories and navigation abilities are astounding." He said to his brothers as they walked into the clearing to see Baki standing there waiting for them.

"Okay it's good to see you all here so early. Just because we are in foreign territory does not mean that we cannot practice and sharpen your skills. I don't want you to work on anything new unless you can have it done and perfected by the end of this week. We're going to be doing some heavy taijutsu training, a lot of chakra control practice, and some serious recon and intelligence gathering exercises. So let's get started. Hatoru and Naruto start sparring, no enhanced strength Hatoru, no wind speed Naruto. Gaara you and I will be working on recon right now so lets get moving!!" he barked out as the boys went to doing their task.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It had been a whole week since their arrival in the Hidden Leaf and no one had been remotely mean to Naruto or recognized him for who he was. Although he knew it was only a matter of time before they found out who he was and those old glares came back at him. Not like it mattered, he wasn't theirs anymore.

Naruto currently was standing in the middle of another clearing way off near the very edge of the forest. He drew Shiva from her sheath in her Shikai form. He moved fluidly while stabbing, thrusting, and slashing at imaginary opponents. His foot work was flawless as was his stance. He could feel eyes on him. He turned to see his girlfriend smiling down at him while she flew on her fan. She waved and took off. He could only smile as he went back to practice. He swung downward and up with his eyes close imagining his opponent. He waved the sword as a frozen blade of ice sharp as the sword itself flew form the sword and sliced a few trees cleanly through.

"Ooh wee!!" he called out watching the blade as it kept going then it turned around and went back to his blade. This was something new, he had never seen.

_'Its cause you never train with me!! Stubborn boy I know you want to be strong on your own but HELLO!! You have a demon inside of you that knows countless things and I the QUEEN of ICE JUTSU!! You dolt, let me teach you a few jutsu for the rest of this week and I'll have you begging for more!!' she yelled to her wielder._

_**'Okay okay I'm sorry. I give in lets get some training done cause who would expect someone who lives in the desert to know ice jutsu of all things.' He called back to her.**_

___'Okay the first thing I'm going to teach you is the Flying Ice Blade, The Snake Ice Blade, Diamond Dust, Snowstorm Wraith, and Winter's Wrath. The first two can be done with the blade. You just did the first one. You merely push your chakra into the blade and a large flying crescent blade will fly out and back to you. Now the Snake Ice Blade is tricky. First you have to push you chakra into the blade then cut the chakra into as many pieces as you can and send it out through the sword. The sword will send out many blades like the first one but the will be attached and it attacks like a snake from all angles and very fast. Lets do those two first and see how good you are!" she said airily._

Naruto grinned thinking it was going to be so easy. He pushed his chakra into the sword and swung it only for the blade to come flying towards his head. He heard laughter coming from his sword and scowled at her. He closed his eyes and felt his chakra go into the blade. As he swung his blade forward he pushed his chakra forward and the blade flew like before and came back. He grinned to himself as he got ready for the next attack on the list.

Once again he focused his chakra as he pushed it into the sword. He began to process of cutting the chakra into as many pieces as he could and once he was successful he pushed it out again as he swung. He only had three blades connected to each other before he realized it wasn't as easy as she made it seem. He hoped his brothers were having more luck with their personal training than he was.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hatoru flipped out of the way as a powerful blast of psychic energy slammed into the ground where he used to be. He was forced to roll off the tree he landed in to avoid a sickle of energy that cut through the tree. He cursed as he was hit with a silver wind embedded with powerful burst of energy that sent him careening towards a boulder. He placed his palm on it twisted around on it and flipped off as a powerful golden and silver wing smashed it to rubble. He sent out powerful blasts of light from his fingertips only for a shield to block it and reflect it back at him.

Alora had changed her size to suit this training. She was about as big as a tree which was still no where near her real size. Hatoru was watching her movements carefully for that was another thing he learned about the seemingly docile butterfly. There wings were enchantingly beautiful but so deceptive. Their wings would tell lies of how they moved and what they did when you never see the real action they were trying to do. It was baffling to say the least. He watched as the butterfly once again shifted forms into her battle form. She was now a beautiful girl with long legs and shinobi style heels on. She wore a black and gold skirt with a silver halter top. Her hair was deep black and her eyes were a dazzling turquoise. Her wings fanned out behind her as she got into a stance.

"Now its time to help you learn how to control your gifts from us. You will incorporate our style into your own style and learn how to call upon your wings which we have given you. I hope you're ready cause right now I'm not your friend, I'm your teacher!" she said as she came at him with a vicious right hook and speed he couldn't imagine. The only thing going through his mind when he had been hit was that he hoped his brothers weren't going through this torture.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Right now Gaara would have to say he hated his siblings and his sensei. He wasn't like his other two teammates blessed with loads of gifts that would make them into effective shinobi of course he had his sand, iron sand(when he chose to), magnetic abilities, and lightning affinity but that was about where his amazing skills came to an end. His father had told him though that they carried a recessive gene for a bloodline and he swore that Gaara was the one of his kids that had it active. If it was he swore it wasn't working right now for him.

He dodged several senbon from his brother's puppets, a vicious blade of wind from his sister, and a fireball from his sensei as he twisted in the air and landed. He pivoted in time to dodge a sword stabbing his gut from his brother's puppet and flipped back to avoid a tornado gale blasting him backwards. He raised his arm in time to catch his sensei's leg and flip him under while using his sand to levitate in mid-air.

He raised his hands as the earth beneath his opponents buckled and sand raised itself in the sky. This shocked them to see that Gaara had been grounding the minerals into Sand form the very beginning to give himself a sort of home field advantage. Gaara watched as all three of them went to different sides of his vision which Gaara hated. He could summon his sand eyes but in that short time they could be upon him. They all charged at once but he could only see Temari and Kankuro, his most dangerous opponent was behind him and yet he couldn't see him. If he turned around he'd eliminate the bigger threat and leave him open from the back. Using his sand wouldn't help if Baki was using his piercing sword technique that would get through, he wanted to see so badly. He was even trying to will himself to see and that's when all hell broke loose.

As Baki neared Gaara's back he wondered what the boy would do when played with his weakness when a chakra wave whipped him and the other two back into trees. Gaara stood in the middle of some blazing black chakra as his eyes shifted to black with a crimson star in the middle. Gaara's hair stood on end as the power finally settled down on him. Gaara had never felt anything like it. He could actually see behind him. Not that far, but he could do it none the less. He felt power that didn't belong to his demon flowing through him.

It was time to see what he could do. Baki and the Sand siblings stood back up and eyed Gaara. It was something new but they knew the best way to try it out would be in combat. Kankuro launched his puppets forward and Gaara raised his hand as a wall of black lightning blocked the puppet from his prey. Gaara could feel the black power of his new ability and quickly thought of ways to use it.

Baki could already see what the boy could do from watching him. He moved faster, quicker reflexes, great power over dark lightning and magnetism. He could even tell the boy's eyes were greatly enhanced. It was like a weak Byakugan with darker Sharingan like abilities. This was something new. Oh well it was time for him to jump into the fray then later he would send a letter to the Kazekage asking about this new development in Gaara.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The Kazekage gazed down at the newer information that was published on Naruto. Yesterday he had gotten word of his son's abilities coming through and couldn't help but smile. Soon Gaara's information would have to be redone also. Team Oni was going to be legends before they made 15. It was quite extraordinary of them to have done what they had and carries such heavy burdens.

Naruto Uzumaki: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Parents: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

(DECEASED)

Foster Parent: Yashamaru Tachicoma

Age: 12

Home: Sunagakure

Bloodline Profile:Naruto is an amazing boy who has shown his mothers ability of the Hyoton manipulation. He also possesses from this an abnormal affinity for wind never seen before and hydro kinesis. He can wield the Hyoton with much ease now and only has to use hand signs for the most advanced of his jutsu.

Another bloodline rumored to possess is the Devil X-gene which is the counterpart to the Tenshigan. The Namikaze clan was blessed by Shinigami to carry this power which allows the user power over darkness and has a very certain feature. The power like the Tenshigan comes in intervals. 20 which only affects the body by enhancing it, 40 in which the eyes glow red and special abilities come to light, 60 is just an empowerment of 40 level, 80 features become darker, rapid regeneration, hellfire ability, 100 is the final level no data has ever been recorded of such no one has reached that level and survived the insanity. (Information obtained from Namikaze Estates using sample of Naruto's blood to break wards.)

He got up from his desk and looked outside of his window, gazing down at the people he cared so much for. He was happy his son had unlocked their family ability that had skipped 12 generations. The Doshigan was nothing to scoff at. It was on equal power with the Tenshigan, Devil X-gene, and the Rinnegan. This power was a blessing from mother earth. She combined her most destructive elements and darkened them from her very core. Black fire and black lightning the two elements of destruction she bestowed upon his ancestor around the same time as the Six-Realm Sage, The Fallen Angel, and the Shinigami's blessing. The bloodlines that shaped the world had all occurred around the same time.

He could feel the approaching storm that was coming and he knew those three would be at the very front of it shaping the world like their ancestors before them. He sighed as he leaned his forehead to the glass. He had to remain vigilant, he knew something was going to happen soon but didn't know what. Yesterday he had been approached by Orochimaru's servant Kabuto about something and if they could meet. He was no fool; he wasn't going to leave his village and meet that snake anywhere he could have a disadvantage. Maybe he should wait till Team Oni came back and have them escort him. He smiled thinking how mad the snake would be that he would have to wait.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Orochimaru hissed in anger as the Tsuichikage looked at him strangely. The Kage looked at the snake and stopped writing cause he knew the snake was going to say something that would no doubt upset him also.

"That bastard is waiting until after the Exams when the resting month comes to meet me!! He dare makes me wait!! I need to kill him now to get my hands on Sand's army and those three demon vessels!!" he hissed as his anger flared out. The Tsuichikage knew that the boys were needed all because of the power they held, not to mention the fact that the Tenshi Heir was one of them.

"It looks like we'll have to play it his way. For all his faults the Kazekage is no fool and the most strategic Kage of our time. He would expect for us to attack and bolster Sand's defenses so much we'd be wiped out. Lets sit and are patient; just put the marks on them like you planned and we'll take it from there." He said as the snake slid back in his chair.

Orochimaru knew he had to get them during the exams. He wouldn't have another golden opportunity as this and if he was lucky he could mark them and Sasuke all within the time span. He cackled evilly to himself as his plans finally begin to see some shape within the forms of those four.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Team Oni stood in front of the Academy looking at its structure. Naruto led his two teammates into the building and went up towards the stairs. He eyed a group of kids seemingly getting involved with some guards. It was quite a pathetic genjutsu a Sand Academy kid would have seen through it. Not like he cared, it just went to show how much Sand had improved over the time.

They easily walked by the weak Genjutsu never alerting anyone to their presence. They had made it to the classroom and all gave their sensei a very determined look. This was there time to shine and show their stupid Daimyo that Sand might not have the numbers but they had the power. Baki nodded his head as they walked into the room.

Gaara felt the eyes landing on his team as they held their heads high in spite of those who directed their killing intent on them. Hatoru smirked as he saw the teams and their attempts to scare his team. He nodded to Gaara as Naruto rolled his eyes at them. The two red heads blasted the room with their aura suffocating most and making a few young kids piss their pants.

Hatoru gave a more intense smirk when he eyed the kids from Stone who looked at them with venom. Hatoru had half a mind to maim them in front of everybody but Naruto gave him another one of those –I-am-so-not-cleaning-up-the-bloody-mess-you-make looks. He flipped his hair and strolled off with his teammates following him. The Stone kids very seething at the blatant form of dismissal by Hatoru.

It didn't take long for Hatoru to walk over to a corner of the room and give some men a look and they hurried out of the way vacating the only three seats in the waiting room. Hatoru sat upon the seat and raised his head to put on a very innocent looking face and patting the two seats on both sides of him.

"They were so nice to just give us their seats! Thanks ever so much!!" he said waving at the cowering men. Gaara and Naruto just laughed to each other as they sat down. It was near time for the exam to start when they saw the Konoha rookies enter the building and start shouting at one another and boasting. Kabuto snuck up on them and all three demon containers narrowed their eyes smelling the scent of snakes on him. Hatoru turned on his eyes for a second to analyze the boy's power levels and smirked. The boy was truly powerful in his own right but no means on par with him and his teammates. Then again he could hold more power. He knew to watch out for the sneaky little bugger.

Naruto frowned as the boy started to reveal information for the little Uchiha brat. Team Oni didn't even flinch when he looked up and pointed at them and Kabuto placed three cards on the ground and pumped chakra into them. Naruto strengthened his ears with chakra and listened.

"Team Oni said to be the most distinguished team since the Konoha Sannin. It's said that these boys are hailed as the most powerful genin in the world right now. They have completed 64 D-rank missions each in the Academy, 25 C-rank missions, 2 A & B rank missions, and finally 1 S-rank mission. They have the most distinguished record of any genin team to date. Skills and everything else concerning them and their missions have been sealed by Sand." He said while thinking that something was seriously off since their info should have been at his disposal. It seemed any spy in Sand they had must have been eliminated. He knew of their demons but that was it. Ever since 7 years ago Sand had tightened up on their security to the point that a spy was caught the minute they attempted anything.

Gaara smirked his father was ruthless with spies and their punishment the last spy they caught had been reporting to Sasori and he had been dealt with in the harshest of ways. They made sure a statement was made; he was in small enough pieces to send to every country and village that existed. Oh well no one missed him anyway.

They watched as Kabuto made a careful yet true observation about the Sound village and watched as those hot headed fools rushed to incapacitate the young man. Hatoru didn't even want to give the little sneaky bastard a chance to quit in the exam and from his fingertips sprouted three chakra strings that caught the Sound kinds around the ankle and jerked hard sending them crashing to the ground just as Ibiki showed up.

"All right you little shits, go sit down in your seats. This is not a playground. I am Morino Ibiki the first exam proctor and in this room **I. AM. GOD!!**" he roared letting all of his killer intent wash over the kids scrambling most of their brains already. Hatoru smirked; this guy could hang with him any day.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hatoru smiled to himself as he filled out the test with ease. Grandma Chiyo drilled him till he could do figures in his head. He knew Gaara could do them no problem and Naruto was no slouch in books, the boy was a literal well of knowledge all thanks to his very brainy father. Team Oni wasn't even worried about this part. They could easily see through the charade going on here. It was then that Hatoru decided to see how others were fairing.

Most people were being quite foolish with their cheating. It was easy to see the eyes of the Uchiha and Hyuuga which at Sand they would have been kicked out. He could only sigh knowing his friends were comparing things with their village just as he was.

Naruto slept, Gaara ran through various scenarios in which involved him using his sand to slowly suffocate the fan girls that had stopped taking their test and staring at him, Hatoru was……….painting his nails. He was quite bored; he had nothing better to do. Ibiki looked at the boy who merely shrugged and decided to annoy the crap out of the kid in front of him by sending telepathic pushes that made the boy forget what he was thinking at that moment.

Soon Ibiki began with the tenth question while applying pressure on the genin. Naruto rolled his eyes, the guy was good but he didn't have anything on Sai'x when the man really wanted to break you. The three brothers-in-arms smiled to each other and allowed the teams to drop out like flies. It was only because of Kiba's big ass mouth that a lot of teams decided to stay behind. Hatoru smiled, a perfect opportunity to collect more puppets legally, Gaara was ready for some blood, and Naruto just shook his head and slapped them upside their heads.

"No puppets and certainly no unnecessary blood you two!! We're going to finish these parts but when it comes to fighting beat em senseless." He said while they all smiled. The window broke apart as Anko announced herself to the startled genin while looking them over.

"Way too many old man, don't worry though I'll have most of them pushing daises by the end of my exam. I am Anko Mitarashi and I'm your second proctor prepare for death kiddies!!" she called gleefully reminding Naruto of Hatoru somewhat. She gave them all an hour resting period which they were grateful for.

Soon they all stood outside of the forest of death waiting for their proctor. Naruto and his team were just itching to fight. It was now or never, time to get in there and show these people what the Sand was made of. He glanced over to his teammates and they nodded smiling, they were ready for this.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

And that's it for this chapter. I refuse to write another word on this chapter it's been way too tiring. So yeah as usual leave some reviews, c'mon I get so sad when I look at my stats and see the small number of reviews for this story so feed my muse and review please!!


End file.
